


Vampires Dawn Fanfics - English Translation

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Cheating, Cruelty, Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Killing, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Suffering, Suicide, Vampire Love, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: All my Vampires Dawn fanfics translated into english.





	1. Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Instincts  
Back in Klennar, Valnar and Alaine want to live their eternal life in peace.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Tags: Vampires, Blood, Vampire Sex, Fluff, Blood Drinking, Romance

"I'm glad it's all over," Alaine said when they stood at the gate to Klennar. The wind blew through her red hair. Somehow, there was always bad weather here.  
  
Valnar looked through the darkness of the village. Everything was silent, most villagers were already asleep.  
  
Here they were planning to stay. The last vampires, disguised as humans.  
  
"Same." Valnar took her hand and they walked through the village together. Only a few lights could be seen at this time, and slowly it began to rain.  
  
"Come, let's hurry," Valnar said and walked faster, pulling Alaine with him.  
  
Was it even a good idea to move into the house where he had lived with Aysha for years? The woman he once loved, and thought she loved him too.  
  
For a moment, he was angry. Aysha had never loved him, just used him. What a naive fool he had been.  
  
Valnar looked at Alaine when she squeezed his hand. He smiled and pushed his grief far from his thoughts.  
  
No, he didn't want to ruin his new relationship with Alaine because of thoughts about Aysha.  
  
Thankfully, vampires were able to love, else without Alaine, he'd have nothing left in this world. And then what? He didn't want to live alone.  
  
"Here we are," he said. Inside, the house still looked like it did weeks ago, and he should really throw away the moldy food. The view was awful.  
  
"Thanks," Alaine took Valnar in her arms and snuggled against him, which surprised him. But as in love as he was, he also put his arms around her. This was the first time they had been so close, and he enjoyed it. His fingers slowly slid down her back. Carefully and curiously.  
  
How could vampires be complete monsters, if they were able to feel such love?  
  
"I love you, Alaine," Valnar whispered into her ear.  
  
Then Alaine let him go, a smile on her lips. "I love you too."  
  
Her proximity and her love was everything he needed.

* * *

"Tomorrow we should take care of getting coffins," Alaine said, after she made Valnar help with cleaning up the house. Especially the atrocious dinner table.  
  
"Good. Those shouldn't be hard to find." He didn't want to think about the coffins from Asgar's castle. Neither of them wanted to return to that place.  
  
He moved the rest outside by himself, so Alaine could rest a little.  
  
When he came back, Alaine sat on the bed. She looked depressed, and for a moment, Valnar was scared that something awful happened. But as a vampire of the third generation, he couldn't read her thoughts.  
  
"Did you sleep with her here?" Alaine asked out of nowhere.  
  
"What?!" Completely bewildered, he looked at her with his mouth open.  
  
Now Alaine gave him a desperate gaze. "I don't want this to stand between us!"  
  
Valnar hurried to her side when red tears began to form in her eyes. "But I don't need it!" he assured her.  
  
Alaine grabbed his sleeve so tightly, that Valnar thought she was about to slam him against the wall, but she merely pulled him next to her on the bed.  
  
"But I want it." That answer surprised him. Could he even do that? As an undead? As a vampire? If she really wanted it, he'd try it for her.  
  
He remained silent, and she looked at him with her bloodred eyes. She looked so hungry. Maybe they should find a lonely human to drink from first.  
  
"Have you... done it before?" Valnar made a gesture with his hand. He didn't want to ask such a thing directly.  
  
"I don't know." She still held him, and stared at the floor. Valnar didn't move an inch.  
  
Of course. What a stupid question. Alaine couldn't remember anything before her days in the asylum.  
  
Slowly, Alaine moved her hand over Valnar's cheek, and she stroked him while staring him deeply into his eyes. Was it lust? Or curiosity? He had the desire to kiss her. Tenderly... then a bite into her lips, until her blood flowed into his mouth.  
  
Alaine's pupils widened. Her mouth was open, her hand still on his cheek. Valnar knew immediately that she had read his lecherous thoughts, and he quickly apologized for them.  
  
But she didn't care. "Just once I want to know what it feels like," came her voice, silent and soft, and then she pressed her lips to Valnar's mouth.  
  
She kissed him greedily and grabbed the white hair at the back of his head. Valnar didn't know what hit him at first, but then he returned the kiss. At least just as demanding, almost like a hungry animal.  
  
Now he could especially smell Alaine's blood. The red blood that flowed through her body, which she took from her victims. That had only been a few hours ago, and he was very happy to watch her.  
  
Valnar almost lost control. His mouth opened with a soft hiss, and he wanted to dig his long fangs into her skin.  
  
But Alaine stopped him and pressed him to the bed. "Don't lost control now, Valnar!" she scolded him.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Valnar couldn't help it! Alaine's scent was so alluring! This was no longer normal sex, not like when he was a human. But what did he expect? His body was undead, and his need was different.  
  
He tried to stay calm while she kissed along his neck. Did Alaine feel differently? Or did she just want to experiment?  
  
"Alaine," he whispered. Her eyes lit up red and she licked along Valnar's throat. As a vampire of the first generation, she must have more control of herself. Well, at least when it came to biting.  
  
So close together, with her saliva on his throat. He wanted more. He didn't just want to lie there. Valnar's hand went along her back, then he took another and stroked over Alaine's behind.  
  
Valnar hadn't seen her naked before, but now that he was touching her so intimately, he really wanted to.  
  
"Don't you want to undress?" he asked.  
  
Alaine stopped caressing his throat. "Yes, hold on... Men." She rolled her eyes, but she smirked when she sat up. She slowly pulled down her dress, and even Valnar's eyes lit up red now. From hunger, and from the view of her naked breasts.  
  
He shut his eyes. What? He couldn't just bite Alaine's breasts! It's probably better if he did nothing for now.  
  
And he didn't have to. Alaine took Valnar's hand and pressed it to her chest. His fingers touched slowly along the bare skin. Soft, and full of blood. Valnar had to hold himself back, or he'd fall over her.  
  
Then he pointlessly gasped for air, as Alaine quickly opened his pants to grab his member.  
  
"Wait!" Valnar called out and held Alaine at her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked confused. Even Alaine began to lose control. Her hands were trembling.  
  
He had no answer for that. What could go wrong? Maybe he was just afraid that they'd seriously injure each other.  
  
No! They'd never do that to each other!  
  
Valnar let Alaine go again. "It's okay. Please continue!" And he didn't have to tell her twice. Alaine quickly slid into his lap, and inserted his genitalia into her.  
  
She moaned, and Valnar almost bit his bottom lip from surprise. "Alaine!" he growled and hugged her tightly. Alaine kissed him on the mouth and began to circle her hips.  
  
"Do you feel anything?" Valnar asked as he watched her.  
  
"No," Alaine said, but she still kept moving.  
  
If he were still a human, then that probably would have hurt his feelings, even if he didn't feel anything intense either. The only thing he perceived was her body snuggled against his, and the scent of her blood.  
  
It was as if he heard a heartbeat, but it was just his imagination. Nevertheless, the lust took hold of him again. The lust to drink from her. It was his instinct as a vampire.  
  
Alaine grabbed his chin and moved his head to the side.  
  
"Valnar," she whispered. "I love you. Please bite me."  
  
What?  
  
Before Valnar could ask her what she was planning, Alaine opened her mouth wide and bit into his neck. He wheezed when he noticed his blood, which was being drunk by his beloved.  
  
Alaine moaned louder, and her movements went faster as she rode him. Valnar began to understand, and he too leaned his face against Alaine's neck and sank his fangs into her skin. He didn't want to do anything else.  
  
They bit into each other's necks, their eyes glowing brighter than before.  
  
This feeling was indescribable, better than sex had been. He sucked her blood without mercy and she did the same, both in some kind of frenzy. Arousal went through Valnar's entire body, as if he were alive again, as if all his nerves were active again.  
  
Was it always like this when vampires drank from each other? A pure euphoria that felt like an orgasm nonstop?  
  
Alaine stopped moving, and soon, she let go of Valnar's neck. He did the same, even if it felt difficult for him to do so.  
  
Both had bloodsmeared mouths, and they stared at each other. Valnar loved Alaine so much. He couldn't imagine having a better woman; no one else would ever be as beautiful and strong as she.  
  
Alaine smiled at him.  
  
"Are you reading my thoughts right now?" Valnar asked, but he smiled too, because he already knew the answer.  
  
She kissed him and licked the blood off his lips. "Yes, and I love you so much as well."  
  
That was everything he ever wanted.


	2. Deep Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep Wounds  
"He is his creation, his property."
> 
> Rating: Mature  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Asgar Serran  
Tags: Vampires, Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual

Asgar strutted down the corridor to his dungeon, dragging his cloak behind him. His eyes lit up red from excitement and a smile spread across his face. He loved when he had won.  
  
If someone dared to interrupt him now, then that someone would suffer endlessly!  
  
As he arrived in the dungeon, he looked at the only cell that was inhabited.  
  
"Well, my stupid, little Valnar? Have you finally awakened from your torpor? Seems you still had some blood left."  
  
His hands were in chains, and his eyes open, but Valnar didn't react, didn't look at Asgar at all.  
  
Very disappointing. Usually Valnar took every opportunity to yell at him.  
  
It wasn't fun like this.  
  
Asgar only had him left, and he was his creation, his property.  
  
Oh yes. His. How great this feeling was. Alaine would never have him back, he'd take care of that.  
  
Without Asgar, this stupid idiot would be dead already. He should be thankful! But no, instead he kept running away, even if Asgar had taught him so much.  
  
He needed to finally get him under control. What kind of vampire would let his creation walk all over them?  
  
"If you keep lying there like that, you'll go into a frenzy." Asgar smirked at him, but he didn't get a reaction yet again. Asgar's eyes lit up from anger for a moment, but he didn't want to show him that, not in this moment that was supposed to be his triumph, and he forced himself to keep his temper.  
  
He squatted down and grabbed Valnar's chin.  
  
Yet this wretch still didn't look at him, but Asgar smirked satisfied as he saw Valnar's angry expression at least. Then Asgar turned Valnar's head to him, but he still avoided his gaze.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Asgar hissed und squeezed harder. "Just look at yourself, so weak and bloodless. I can smell that to my room."  
  
Curiously, Asgar drove his thumb over Valnar's fang until he came up to his gums, which made Valnar bare his teeth. Asgar pressed his finger between to open his mouth, but Valnar denied him entrance with all his strength.  
  
Asgar let him, since he loved his hate, this fury. But Valnar could never attack him. His creation was just his little toy that was just for his amusement. His unworthy slave.  
  
He smirked briefly. He didn't know where these thoughts came from, but he almost felt obsessed.  
  
Maybe it was just because this worm was lying helplessly before him, and would fall into a frenzy from anemia without his help.  
  
"You've always given me trouble. Be happy that I'm so merciful and always give you new chances. But enough talking, let's get down to business."  
  
Asgar let him go, then he bit into his own flesh, and blood streamed onto the cold stony floor.  
  
He put his bleeding wrist to Valnar's mouth immediately.  
  
"Drink now. I don't want to slaughter you now and soil my pretty walls with your unworthy guts."  
  
How must it feel if vampires got a scent of their creator's blood? Would they go even more crazy than if it were human blood?  
  
Valnar's eyes widened and his pupils turned into slits, which amused Asgar. How much he wished to know what it felt like. Not even Valnar's thoughts revealed that to him, because they were as tangled as that of a hungry animal.  
  
At least he had him now. Valnar would not resist, even if he tried to. The scent of blood directly into his nose would drive him out of his mind.  
  
Valnar finally looked at him, hatefilled, and Asgar gave him a sneer.  
  
How sweet was the taste of victory.  
  
So much precious blood ran down Valnar's lip, until he finally stuck out his tongue to carefully lick the wound. Asgar could see it in his face, how much he hated himself for doing so. Soon, greed would completely overtake him, and Asgar enjoyed the view of this desperate bloodthirst.  
  
Valnar opened his mouth and breathed on Asgar's wrist, until he bit down hard. Asgar kept a straight face, since it didn't hurt. It was more like a prickling going through his whole body as Valnar sucked his blood. He got the desire to grab him and bite into his neck, to lick over the bloody bitewounds he'd create.  
  
But he fought against the desire to caress Valnar like that, because this failure was too weak for it. He'd end up killing him by accident.  
  
"Good, keep going, then you might get big and strong," Asgar laughed as he grabbed Valnar's cheek. His deep red eyes still looked eaten up by rage, and glowed from greed, but that made it so great! Asgar could watch him for hours.  
  
After a few minutes, Valnar let go, his face bathed in blood. Well, did he need to teach this wretch some manners now?  
  
Seeing this, Asgar longed to bite him, again and again, to molest him like an object of sexual desire.  
  
"What a waste."  
  
He couldn't restrain himself. Smirking, he grabbed Valnar's head again and licked over his lips.  
  
Valnar growled and tried to turn his head to the side by force, but it was in vain.  
  
Good! He was supposed to fight back! Things like that made Asgar very happy.  
  
"I hate you," Valnar hissed, and it was like music to Asgar's ears. Finally he gave him the satisfaction of hearing his voice.  
  
Asgar got up and walked out of the cell. "Good for you. If you're lucky, I'll come back tomorrow. Maybe after I‘ve finally ripped off Alaine's head."  
  
Asgar took another look at Valnar, because he knew hearing that name would hurt him.  
  
"Alaine..." Valnar said softly, and Asgar locked the cell again.  
  
Then he walked upstairs while laughing and enjoyed the victory. Yes, Valnar belonged to him, from the moment he turned him into a vampire. And it would always be like this, even if he went astray sometimes.  
  
And soon, Asgar would show that worm where his place was. At his side.


	3. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affection  
Valnar and Alaine get closer.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Tags: Blood Drinking, Vampire Love, Vampires, Romance

The three had been looking for a lead for days already, so they decided to go back to the castle and rest.  
  
But Valnar couldn't really do that. He might have been tired, but he didn't want to lie down in his coffin. He rather lay in the bed, because it still gave him the feeling that he was a human.  
  
He knew he'd never be one again, but he still clung to his humanity as best as he could.  
  
Fate was just plain cruel.  
  
Valnar sighed. Even if he no longer had to breathe, he still hadn't suppressed the reflex.  
  
How awful... his body was dead and just a prison for his damned soul.  
  
What would happen to them after they lifted the mystery of Abraxas' employer? Aysha was dead... but she never loved him, just used him.  
  
He was completely alone in this world.  
  
For a moment, he became angry, hated Aysha for what she did, until he felt guilty again. Because of him she turned into a monster.  
  
Did she really deserve that?  
  
If this were over, he'd definitely not live as Asgar's slave, or whatever perverted things he planned.  
  
And Alaine... she was always nice to him, but she loved that bastard and let him influence her.  
  
There was no place for him in this world.  
  
Before he could continue to wallow in self-pity, he noticed Alaine standing at the door.  
  
Valnar was surprised, but didn't know how to react. Had she read his thoughts? He hoped not.  
  
"Don't you want to rest?" she asked carefully.  
  
"No."  
  
Alaine hesitated for a moment and walked up to him, and Valnar made space for her to sit, but instead, Alaine lay down next to him, which confused him.  
  
Valnar stared into her eyes. They were beautiful, but he should banish that thought instantly again.  
  
"Will you get better again, Valnar?" she asked.  
  
He was about to say "No", but Alaine looked at him worriedly. At least she wasn't reading his thoughts. For that reason alone he didn't want to upset her more.  
  
"Maybe someday," he answered. "For sure."  
  
Valnar forced a smile, and maybe it was true. If Alaine was honestly worried about him, then maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought he was.  
  
"What about you? Are you recovering?" Valnar looked at her right shoulder, where she had been badly hit by Abraxas.  
  
Alaine dropped her gaze. "Yes, the wound is almost gone, but there is something else..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As a vampire of the first generation, I learn fast, but everything is still so strange for me... as if I was just born." She looked at him once again. "And now I guess I'm dating Asgar."  
  
_Guess?  
  
_"It... must be terrible not to remember anything. I'm sorry. But I'm sure you were a very kind human," Valnar said.  
  
Alaine smiled. "Thank you for thinking that way about me."  
  
Valnar put his hand on the bed for her and opened it. Alaine looked at him confused at first, but then she put her hand into his.  
  
"Do you truly believe we can live in peace together with the humans? Asgar always says they're not worth anything. They just serve as our sustenance."  
  
That Asgar thought that way about humanity wasn't new... that swine. But Alaine musn't believe him!  
  
"Yes, we can! Vampires are dangerous to them. They are way too strong, we need to protect humanity from them."  
  
"Humans murdered me..."  
  
Valnar gave her a sad gaze and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, you are right in a way. Malicious humans exist too... but many of them are innocent. Think about the children."  
  
Alaine turned towards him and smiled. "I like your view, and I agree. I don't like torturing the humans, _especially _not the children."  
  
She leaned closer to Valnar's face. "Asgar might have been the one who revived me, but he used your blood for that. I live through you, and that connects us."  
  
Valnar enjoyed her proximity. She was intelligent, and now that she was so close to him, he could examine her beauty even better. Those full lips and that red hair... her face when she smiled...  
  
He wanted to taste her blood.  
  
It was no hunger, but something else. He didn't fully understand this new urge yet. So far he had only been craving human blood.  
  
But he really wanted to run his tongue along her throat, the throat he'd bite bloody.  
  
What kind of an asshole was he? She was Asgar's mate. But why should he even care? Asgar was a scumbag. What did Alaine want with him? She could have someone better... Was it the gratitude for her life?  
  
Alaine let go of his hand and touched his cheek.  
  
"Alaine, I-" Valnar was about to apologize for his thoughts, as she pulled him towards her and kissed his lips, somewhat clumsily, as if she didn't know how to.  
  
But Valnar still enjoyed this sudden kiss, and returned it while he ran his hand through her red hair, down to her neck. Again they kissed, as he pushed Alaine onto her back and bent over her.  
  
He longed to bite her bloody, until the blood would run down her throat and he could lick it off. Even if it seemed sick in his subconsciousness, the thought mesmerized the bloodthirsty vampire in him.  
  
Valnar caressed Alaine's throat with his mouth and grabbed her breast, but before he could sink his fangs into the soft skin, Alaine grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him onto his back with such force that he could barely react.  
  
"Don't do that," Alaine growled.  
  
For a moment, Valnar was so confused that he didn't know what to say.  
  
"I- I'm sorry." And he meant it. He didn't have himself under control.  
  
Alaine got up and walked to the balcony, then she stopped, still with her back to him.  
  
"We will continue our search in three days," she told him. She turned into a bat and flew away quickly.  
  
Valnar sat up and looked after her for quite a while.  
  
Had he exaggerated? But she was the one that kissed him. Maybe vampires loved in a different way, and not how his instincts wanted? He didn't know...

* * *

Two days later.  
  
Valnar stood at the balcony and couldn't think of anything but Alaine, but he hadn't seen her at all in the last two days.  
  
He regretted his actions and wished he could at least apologize. The kiss might have been dubious, but she surely loved Asgar and not him.  
  
The sun began to set, and his eyes hurt from the bright red view. Still, he couldn't avert his gaze, it was too gorgeous.  
  
Just like Alaine.  
  
"Valnar."  
  
He turned around in joy when he heard that voice.  
  
"Alaine! I-" then his voice failed.  
  
Alaine stood there, half-naked and with bloodsmeared mouth. Her short nightgown was almost see-through, and as his gaze stopped at her breasts, he dropped it, until he had full view of something else.  
  
He coughed and stopped looking at her. Instead, he took off his coat and walked towards her to put it around her shoulders. Even if he liked the view, he didn't want to stare at her so shamelessly.  
  
Alaine looked confused, as if she didn't understand what was going on.  
  
Then she took his coat with thanks and put it on.  
  
"Are you all right?" Valnar asked precautionarily.  
  
"I..."  
  
Again Alaine came close to him. She put her cheek to his, with her hands around his neck. Valnar couldn't help but breathe in the wonderful scent of her hair.  
  
Alaine pulled her head back to kiss him on the lips again.  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
Valnar released himself from her kiss and bared his teeth, then he grabbed her wrists.  
  
"You're using me, why?!" He looked disappointed. He didn't want to be her toy to experiment with!  
  
Alaine widened her bloodred eyes. "No! It's not like that. You have to believe me."  
  
Valnar let her go again, and she put her hands on his cheeks. "I... don't understand it, but I'm longing for you. The human blood, I- it doesn't satisify me at the moment."  
  
"I know... this craving for blood of a certain person." Valnar had the same feeling, and this time, he was the one who initated the kiss.  
  
She returned the kiss greedily, but she was so aroused that she bit into Valnar's bottom lip. He felt no pain, because a few seconds later, Alaine had her tongue in his mouth. With bloodsmeared mouths they tongue-kissed wildly.  
  
Alaine pressed Valnar onto the floor, and he stroked her back when he felt her tongue over his throat.  
  
Without hesitation, Alaine bit into him and drank his blood. She did what he wanted to do with her, and he'd love to push her onto her back and get his teeth into her, but Alaine probably wouldn't allow that right now. Valnar granted her this, and through the bite, a pleasant sensation went through his whole body, almost as if he were alive again.  
  
She continued to drink his blood while he was just lying there, and he went on to stroke her back and hair. He'd love to take her, but Alaine needed this now. She should lead and do whatever she wanted with him.  
  
It took a few minutes until Alaine let go of him again, and she looked quite exhausted and satisfied.  
  
Valnar felt how wet his throat was. They were both bloodsmeared and smiled at each other.  
  
Alaine put her head on his chest without saying anything, and Valnar hugged her, kissed her hair.  
  
Valnar wasn't alone, because he had Alaine. Slowly, he truly began to fall in love with her. Even as a vampire, it still felt as wonderful as when it did as a human.  
  
And this time, he'd do everything right.


	4. Bloody Subjugation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Subjugation  
King and Queen Frynia plan to subjugate all of humanity, but a certain warrior tries to get into their way...
> 
> Rating: Mature  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Other Characters: Nyria Erys  
Tags: Vampires, Blood and Torture, Blood Drinking, Cruelty, Killing, Abuse

"Now we're the last two vampires on this planet!"  
  
Valnar took Alaine's hand. All those hours they spent together behind Asgar's back.... The hot sex. Now they no longer had to hide!  
  
Asgar was taken care of, and she was finally his.  
  
That worm... He was clearly the weaker vampire, and Alaine appreciated Valnar's strength.  
  
Serves him right.  
  
"It was fate... That's how it must be!" Alaine pressed his hand and gave him this lusty gaze. Valnar would have loved to take her right here, right now, and hard.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked him.  
  
Valnar grabbed the spell book and examined it.  
  
What were they supposed to do with this thing? Both of them were the strongest beings in this world, and they didn't need cheap spells to change it! They could do that themselves!  
  
He growled and threw the book into one of the braziers, where it burned instantly.  
  
"Let us subjugate the humans! That damned King Gerald is dead," he smirked darkly at Alaine. "It's time that these people get to know true rulers. Us!"  
  
Alaine looked at him with widened eyes, until she began to smile. "That's a very good idea, Valnar. I love you."  
  
"I know, my dear. I will marry you, and then we'll take his place."  
  
Valnar gave the puny corpse of Vincent Weynard one last judgemental look. He deserved this for what he did to Alaine! Everyone who opposed them would experience the same.  
  
Together they left the hall, on their way to Castle Tranak.  
  
These disgusting humans will obey!  
  
Weeks later.  
  
Valnar stomped towards his throne, dragging his black cloak behind him. He clenched his teeth, sat down and put his hand into his wife's.  
  
"These damned humans, how I hate them," he growled. "They can't do anything right! We could have subjugated Lombar days ago!"  
  
"I love it when you're mad at them," Alaine chuckled and patted his cheek.  
  
Valnar examined her in her beautiful red dress, which was suited for a queen, and his eyes wandered to her cleavage. "Yes, I know, honey, because then I'll bang you especially hard!"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted him, and Valnar wanted to murder someone for that.  
  
A general and two warriors entered the room, followed by a few servants. They kneeled humbly. That just saved their lives.  
  
"King and Queen Frynia," the general spoke carefully.  
  
Valnar leaned his head against his hand, and he raised his other impatiently. "Report."  
  
The general breathed in deeply, and Valnar could smell his fear. "We... lost many warriors in the battle against Lombar. We've failed."  
  
Valnar clawed into his throne, and Alaine put a hand on his shoulder. But it didn't help, they had to be punished for that!  
  
He growled angrily and jumped up. "YOU FAILURES! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! SOMEONE ELSE WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR MISTAKE!" he roared.  
  
The warriors trembled and ran out of the throne room, followed by the general. Even if this sight showed Valnar's superiority again, he was still pissed off.  
  
He turned to a servant. "Bring me a maid," he commanded him.  
  
The servant looked at him shocked, but he immediately bowed. He was way too scared to object, and he hurried out of the throne room.  
  
"You want to slaughter her here right now?" asked Alaine with a wary tone.  
  
"Yes, they must learn what happens if they fail." And the blood of a young girl would do him good now. He could really let out his fury while he mangled her!  
  
Alaine smiled at him. "You're right. Let her suffer, my dear."  
  
Oh yes, how she would suffer!  
  
"But do it decently," Alaine added.  
  
Oh, how could he say no to her?  
  
"Yes, dear," he said.  
  
Not too long later, a maid came in. Fear was written all over her face.  
  
Valnar put his arms on the armrests of the throne. "Go ahead, girl! Dance for us! Turn around a little!"  
  
She looked at them completely bewildered, then she made a curtsey and began to cry, but Valnar could care less.  
  
"Y-yes, my king," she sobbed and started to move while trembling, which she seemed to call dancing.  
  
Well, he had seen better dances before, and she wasn't here for that anyway.  
  
"Undress!" he commanded, and Alaine laughed.  
  
But he didn't care what she looked like under her clothes. He just wanted to play with her and scare her, because then the blood tasted especially good.  
  
The girl froze, her mouth wide open. "I-"  
  
Valnar interrupted her and growled, "Oh, you don't want to?! Then I should teach you some manners!"  
  
He jumped up and walked up to her, his fangs long from bloodlust. "COME HERE!"  
  
"NO!" she screamed as he grabbed her. It was like music to his ears. The ear-splitting cries... that racing heartbeat...  
  
Her attempt to struggle just made him hungrier, and finally, his fangs dug into her throat.

* * *

Valnar wiped his mouth and let ouf a content sigh. The bloody corpse of the girl lay before him on the table, her throat entirely bitten open. The scraps of her skin and muscles were spread across the floor, making the large blue carpet so much prettier.  
  
He licked over Alaine's mouth, and kissed her lips. She was always happy when he was, but she should taste the blood as well.  
  
He'd have loved to soak her in it, then she'd look even more beautiful.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked, and grabbed her chin. She nodded in excitement; what he always liked to see.  
  
Valnar laughed faintly. "Good."  
  
Later he'd spoil her thoroughly.  
  
Another servant rushed in. "My lord, a few more warriors just came back from Lombar."  
  
Valnar rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let them in, and get this trash out of here."  
  
The servant nodded and picked up the dead girl, while keeping a straight face. Maybe not all was lost with this race.  
  
A warrior entered the room, but she was alone. Valnar didn't know her. She was blond with a red cloak, and her blue eyes widened when she saw the massacred girl, which the servant carried past her.  
  
Valnar loved those reactions, but they'd never dare to speak up.  
  
At least he thought so.  
  
The warrior looked angrily at him. "What.... what's going on? Did you do that?!"  
  
Valnar smirked at Alaine, then looked back at the young woman. "Yes."  
  
Shocked, she stared at both of them. "You're disgusting!" she yelled at him.  
  
There actually was someone brave enough to challenge them, but that was only amusing for a moment. How dare she talk to them like this?  
  
Valnar got up and growled at her threateningly. "You doubt your king, wench?!"  
  
"Something like you is not my king!" she hissed, a hand on her sword.  
  
Oh, how menacing the little warrior was. Valnar smiled and turned his head to his consort. "Alaine, dear?"  
  
Alaine understood and nodded. She looked at the blond woman to read her thoughts. "Nyria Erys from Thyrik. Also has a sister and a mother."  
  
Nyria was shocked. "H-how do you know-" she stuttered, but Valnar interrupted her.  
  
"How about we hurt them a little? Maybe then she'll behave. What do you think, honey?"  
  
"What a wonderful idea, sweetheart." Alaine folded her hands and sneered at Nyria.  
  
"You... monsters!! You can't do that!" Nyria unsheathed her sword, she was more than furious. "I will stop you! Even if I die doing so!"  
  
Nyria charged at Valnar, but he didn't move an inch. As if by an invisible hand, Nyria's sword was ripped out of her hand and thrown out of the window.  
  
"You didn't want to do that now, did you?" Alaine threatened her.  
  
Oh, if Alaine was like this, Valnar wanted her even more.  
  
Fear spread across Nyria's face, but instead of giving up, she turned around and ran out of the throne room. What a stupid brat! Before she could reach the door, Alaine grabbed her with another spell and pulled her towards them. Nyria slammed onto the floor and let out a groan.  
  
"Good job, my dear," Valnar praised his wife.  
  
Alaine gave him a joyful look, as if she was happy that he was proud of her.  
  
Nyria began to get up again and wheezed while she held her stomach. Valnar was impressed. Anyone else wouldn't have dared to get up again.  
  
"Cursed witch!" Nyria hissed.  
  
Valnar looked at her darkly. He did not like that tone towards his beloved at all. "Did you just insult my consort as a witch? YOUR queen?"  
  
Alaine growled. It seemed she was getting sick of her as well. "She has no manners! Chastigate her, Valnar."  
  
Affectionately, he stroked her pretty red hair, fond of her fury. "Be patient, Alaine."  
  
She nodded, but her eyes lit up red. However, it never hurt anyone to play a little with their food first.  
  
"Do you have any idea who's standing in front of you, warrior?" He hissed and showed Nyria his pointy fangs.  
  
Nyria gasped as she realised what they were.  
  
"You're vampires!"  
  
"That's right! And now we will drain you until the last drop and keep your head as a trophy, you stupid bitch!" Valnar stepped towards her, but then he stopped. Nyria wasn't a puny wimp like those other failures, she was worth a lot. "Maybe we'll give you the honor by turning you into a vampire."  
  
"Never! What you want to do is blasphemy in the face of the existence of human life!"  
  
Valnar looked at her irritated, then he began to laugh loudly, almost insane, and was nearly unable to get a hold of himself again.  
  
_Really?_ How dare she?  
  
Nyria could barely react as Valnar grabbed her by the collar and forcefully smashed her on the table. The dishes under her broke, but in such an unsatisfying way, that Valnar swept the glasses off the table out of anger as well. The shards spread across the ground and soaked the carpet red.  
  
"How weak you are!" Valnar hissed. "A true disappointment. I thought you could do better than this."  
  
"Damn... bastards," Nyria wheezed, but she remained lying down and hissed in pain.  
  
Alaine kept holding Nyria with her spell. She jumped onto the table and sat down on her.  
  
"You're supposed to be strong? You couldn't even save your little friend," Alaine whispered, and Nyria trembled in anger as tears formed in her eyes. Alaine must have hit a weak spot. Impressive.  
  
Alaine looked at Valnar and licked her lips. "I'm sure she tastes delicious."  
  
Valnar didn't want to keep her waiting. She almost begged him with her eyes for the blood of this woman. He nodded at his consort and walked towards the table.  
  
Alaine leaned down to Nyria and bit into her neck, while Valnar went for the other side.  
  
With widened eyes, Nyria stared at the ceiling, half paralysed from the bite of the two as they sucked her blood.  
  
"Nyria," Valnar whispered, but he got no answer. He licked over the bleeding wound and got louder. "NYRIA!!" he roared. "Scream my name, you bitch!"  
  
With his long fingers, he grabbed her blond hair and pulled on it. He'd have loved to bite open her skin with his fangs, and tear the bones out of her body, but he wanted Alaine to enjoy the blood.  
  
After a few minutes, Alaine let go to her and moaned satisfied. Valnar smiled and licked the blood from the corner of her mouth, whereupon she kissed him.  
  
"Everything... hurts..." Nyria wheezed. Seems like she was beginning to come back to her senses.  
  
Now it was time to end her suffering. Today she'd die... and be reborn as a vampire.  
  
Valnar grabbed Nyria's head and turned it to the side. "Now your new life begins, Nyria."  
  
Alaine examined them, pleased. "You'll be like a daughter to us..." she added.  
  
Valnar opened his mouth wide over Nyria's wound and bit hard once more to suck her blood, then he let his saliva drop into her wound.

* * *

Nyria lay on Valnar's lap, while Alaine kneeled in front of them and hugged her vampiric daughter's legs. She touched Nyria's long, white hair and played with it curiously.  
  
"Isn't she adorable?" she asked Valnar.  
  
"Yes, that she is," he said and patted Nyria's head.  
  
She had just mauled one of the servants from hunger, almost as brutally as Valnar and Alaine would have done it. Yes, she was his first creation that he could be proud of. A powerful vampire lady of the fourth generation.  
  
"Now go and subjugate the humans in Lombar! Let them tremble in fear!" he commanded her.  
  
Nyria opened her red eyes. The bloodlust was written on her face, as well as the obedience her "parents" taught her in the last few hours. With much love... and comfort...  
  
How Valnar would have loved to see her go on a rampage in Lombar and tear the humans apart.  
  
"Yes, my master," Nyria said and got up. She grabbed her sword from the ground and turned to her leaders. "They will suffer!"  
  
She marched out of the throne room, and Valnar couldn't have been more proud.  
  
Alaine hugged Valnar's legs and put her head on them. "What a beautiful daughter we have!"  
  
Valnar stroked her hair and laughed.  
  
"Yes, she will do us proud. That human scum will tremble before us vampires!"  
  
And how they would.


	5. The Wish for a Child - 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wish for a Child - 1/4  
It had always been Alaine's wish to be a mother, and she indeed found the right spell to procreate with her beloved Valnar. But is such a vampiric pregnancy harmless? Or will it drive her completely mad?
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Other Characters: Original Characters  
Tags: Vampires, Blood Drinking, Vampire Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Killing, Blood, Fluff, Drama, Romance

Alaine stabbed her claws into the throat of the human, and his blood splashed into her face. As this bastard lay wheezing on the ground, Valnar rammed his sword into his head to end him.  
  
"That was it," Alaine growled, and licked the blood off her lips. "Nobody dares to murder the humans in our village, especially not the children."  
  
"They deserved death," Valnar hissed as he pulled his sword back out of the murderer. They tore the other two apart midair, and most of the blood landed on his clothes. Serves them right.  
  
He grabbed the corpse of the man and drained him in mere seconds, until there was no drop left. Then he took him tightly by the collar and threw him against the tree with all his strength as if he were nothing.  
  
His eyes lit up red. The sweet scent of blood seemed to make him frenzy a little. As a vampire of the first generation, Alaine had better control over herself seeing this massacre, but the third generation...  
  
"Calm down," she whispered and touched his arm.  
  
"We were too late." Valnar pointed to the corpses of the three children. "Damnit, we promised to save them."  
  
He was right. They should have been faster, but they couldn't change that now. Alaine put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Don't look. We avenged them and took care that this scum can never hurt anyone again." She knew it was only a small consolation, and she stroked his hair to soothe him.  
  
He huffed and began to calm down, then he hugged her tightly.  
  
"You're right," he answered, but he did not sound too convinced.  
  
Slowly, the blood that stuck to Valnar began to excite her too, and she kissed him greedily on the throat, licking every drop as her tongue drove towards his chin.  
  
"Mmmpfh, Alaine. At home," he scolded.  
  
Alaine let go of him and came back to her senses. "Aw, all right."  
  
"Should we take the children with us?"  
  
She walked to the corpses and kneeled in front of them, then she picked up one of the little bodies. She averted her gaze. It wasn't nice, but somebody had to take them.  
  
"Yes, let's bring them to their parents, even if it will be difficult to show them."  
  
He nodded and picked up the other two, and Alaine could see his pain.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
Valnar shook his head, "It's not your fault. We've done everything we could."  
  
They were silent on the way to the village. Neither of them wanted to tell the parents what happened to their children. As vampires, the two were the strongest guards Klennar had, even if the humans didn't know what they were. It was their duty to protect them.  
  
Still, they failed. How the parents would feel...  
  
Alaine would feel devastated, and she had to think again about how she'd never have her own children.  
  
"Would you have liked to have children?" Alaine asked Valnar curiously.  
  
Valnar thought for a moment. "I don't know. I never thought about it, but... Hm, yes, actually. I'd have liked to become a father one day."  
  
"I've always wanted to be a mother... and I'd still like to be one..." She stared at the ground.  
  
He looked at her saddened. "We shouldn't turn anyone into a vampire, even if the wish for a child is great. We can't do this to anyone."  
  
"I know," she answered, but the thought wouldn’t leave her mind.  
  
A child with Valnar would enrich their eternal life together. Was this wish really so hopeless? There had to be a way somehow...  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Alaine sat at the table, the book of spells tightly in her hands. There was indeed a spell that could fulfill her wish for a child.  
  
Maybe it could be dangerous, but she'd convince Valnar. He didn't want to tear a human from their life, which she accepted. Alaine liked the humans, but she still had problems empathising with them, very different than Valnar. There were a few things he still had to teach her, but how could somebody not enjoy the life of a vampire?  
  
It just had to work!  
  
She got up and took the book to her consort in the next room. He was sitting on the bed and reading a book.  
  
"Valnar?"  
  
"Wait," he said. "Last sentence."  
  
Alaine felt her stomach turn.  
  
Valnar put the book on the bed to turn around to smile at her. His smile dropped quickly when he saw how nervous she looked, and he got up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh," she smirked, and realized once again why she loved him so much. "It's just... Look here."  
  
She held the book, and if she weren't a vampire, she'd sweat.  
  
He looked at her with a questioning look. "The book of spells?"  
  
Alaine pushed Valnar back onto the bed and sat next to him, the book on her lap.  
  
"You know I always wanted to be a mother," she took his hand into hers. "I went thoroughly through the book and there's indeed a spell that would allow us to procreate!"  
  
"What?" Valnar gave her a sceptical look. "How is that spell supposed to do that? Your body is dead, and I-"  
  
"I know!" she interrupted him. "But it really does exist! It would allow that an undead life could form inside my body. We need the blood of a mother-to-be, and that way it'll enable us to... mate. Just like humans."  
  
Valnar just stared at her speechless for a moment. "There has to be a catch... Why does that spell exist? I don't want it to harm you in any way..."  
  
"It won't, I'm sure of it." Alaine hugged him and put her head on his shoulder. "I was revived without any side effects, but we will be careful, okay? Please, let us try it."  
  
She kissed his neck and he hugged her. With caresses she could almost always convince him.  
  
Valnar sighed, because Alaine continued to woo him.  
  
"Fine. If it's your wish, then let's try it." He pushed her back to look into her face. "Where will we find a suitable human?"  
  
"Thanks," Alaine could barely stay still from joy, and even Valnar smiled at her again. "What about Lana?"  
  
He got up and helped her. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I know she just lost her child, but... she's our friend, and pregnant again."  
  
"Fine," he said. "But then we'll let her in on our secret..."  
  
"Thank you, Valnar," Alaine smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Valnar kissed her on the mouth and stroked her cheek. "I still need to get used to the thought, but I wouldn't want a child with anybody else. You'll be a great mother."  
  
That was the best thing he could have said.  
  
"And you an amazing father."

* * *

"Hello, you two," Lana said when she spotted the two in her frontyard.  
  
"Hello, you," Valnar answered and looked nervously to Alaine.  
  
Lana was about to disappear into her house again. "Do you want tea?"  
  
Alaine returned the cautious look to Valnar, before she smiled at her friend. "Thanks, but we need to talk..."  
  
Lana raised an eyebrow. She noticed that something was up, Alaine didn't need to read her thoughts for that.  
  
"Yikes... Well, then come on in."  
  
Valnar and Alaine followed her and sat at the table. Lana served them a tea instantly, even if they wouldn't touch it this time. Thankfully, because swallowing that stuff was more than exhausting.  
  
The silence in the house made Alaine crazy, and she didn't like being there. They couldn't save Lana's first child, but she didn't blame them. Lana was a strong woman, stronger than Alaine.  
  
Alaine took Valnar's hand under the table. She better get to the point quickly.  
  
"Lana, we're vampires," she said, and Valnar cleared his throat.  
  
But why beat around the bush?  
  
"What?" Lana laughed. "Are you pulling my leg?"  
  
"No! It's true!" Alaine presented her sharp fangs. " We wanted to-"  
  
"Oh- OH MY GOD!!" Lana screamed and jumped up. "YOU'RE MONSTERS!!" She almost tripped over her chair.  
  
"We're not monsters!" Valnar said, and he and Alaine got up to try to calm their friend down. Her hysterical screaming almost made Alaine rage, until Lana collapsed suddenly.  
  
Alaine grabbed her arm in time before she hit the ground.  
  
"Damnit, Alaine!" Valnar scolded. "She's pregnant!"  
  
"I'm... sorry! I didn't think she'd react that way. I just wanted to get to the point."  
  
Valnar sighed. "I know, but you shouldn't have shown her your fangs immediately."  
  
"I will be more careful," she said, and examined her friend. "Should we take her blood? She won't notice..."  
  
"No, we will ask her for permission." Valnar took a chair, and Alaine put Lana on it.  
  
Shortly after, she woke up, and Alaine hid her fangs again.  
  
"I-" she began, but could say no more. She looked at the two with big, helpless eyes.  
  
Valnar kneeled beside her. "Lana, we're sorry. We didn't mean to scare you like that. Are you all right?"  
  
"Y-yes... I'm fine. But what's wrong with you? Vampires??" She held her stomach, as if she were afraid for her child.  
  
"Yes, we are, but we're not monsters. We're not malicious either. You know us, right?" Valnar took Alaine's hand and smiled. "We need your help."  
  
Lana began to calm down again, but she still looked scared. "My help? Why?"  
  
"You know, it was always my wish to become a mother, but vampires cannot procreate," Alaine began. "But... with a spell, and the blood of a mother-to-be, Valnar and I would have a chance."  
  
Slowly Lana understood what they wanted from her, even if she still raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "And you want me to give you my blood now?"  
  
"Yes, nothing will happen to you or your child, and you won't feel anything. The bite wounds will disappear instantly." Alaine took out a small vial.  
  
"You two... are mad to ambush me like that" Lana took a deep breath and wiped a few blond hairs from her face. "But all right, I trust you and will help you."  
  
"Thank you very much," Valnar said. "And please, keep it to yourself. We don't want more humans to know about us and get scared."  
  
"Nobody would believe me anyhow," Lana laughed. "Start then..." She seemed to be even a little curious about what awaited her.  
  
Alaine pushed the vial into Valnar's hand and walked towards their friend. Lana was nervous, but Alaine grabbed her head carefully. Her fangs got longer as she put her mouth over the neck of the woman. She quickly bit into her skin, and the bite paralysed her immediately.  
  
Valnar held the vial to Lana's neck and tried to catch as much of her blood as possible. His eyes lit up and he hissed. Alaine could understand that all that blood made him mad, but he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Valnar put the cork onto the vial. "Done. That should be enough."  
  
"Do you want her blood?" Alaine asked and took the vial from him. It was almost half full.  
  
He dropped his gaze. "Actually, I do..."  
  
Alaine smiled at him. "Take a little. It's better than the cold blood we have at home."  
  
"What about you?" he asked, but Alaine shook her head. She was way too excited to drink anything now.  
  
Valnar got closer to Lana and licked the blood off her bitewound, then he drank from it.  
  
Even if Alaine wasn't hungry, the sight sated her.

* * *

At home, Alaine had the book open with the vial of blood next to it. Valnar stood next to her and watched everything.  
  
"Are you ready? The spell needs to hit you too," Alaine asked.  
  
"Well, as long as _I _don't become pregnant."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly," she grinned and took his arm. "Well... let's go."  
  
"DA MI PUER, EX SANGUINE NOSTRO!"  
  
A bright light blinded her, and it didn't take five seconds until Alaine felt a cramp in her stomach. Her whole body seemed to go up in flames, but she didn't feel pain. No, it was more a secure warmth that exploded inside her and spread, until her lungs felt filled. She suddenly felt the need to exhale deeply, and then it was over.  
  
"Are you all right?" Valnar asked, and Alaine nodded.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Alaine took his hand. This desire that arose in her was known to her at all times, but it was somehow different. This greed... This time it wasn't for blood, but for sex. It was a strange feeling, a weird tingling in her abdomen.  
  
"Do you also feel so-"  
  
"Yes... I-"  
  
Alaine felt dizzy, but as if her heart was beating again at the same time.  
  
"Come, let's go to the bed quickly," she said.  
  
And very fast. Alaine felt how wet she was suddenly, and she really needed Valnar in her. As new as this feeling was, she couldn't wait to sleep with him.  
  
And hopefully their desired offspring came into existence from this.  
  
A few months later.  
  
Alaine was pregnant indeed. She still couldn't believe it, but when she touched her round stomach, she knew it was a reality.  
  
She hadn't gone outside for weeks, and had worn only her nightgown for days. Her red hair hung in her face and down her shoulders. Even making a pontytail was too exhausting, because unfortunately this pregnancy had a bothersome side effect: She wanted sex, and a lot of it...  
  
Damnit, what kind of perverted joke was this? But she had to hold out and hope that the spell would wane after her pregnancy.  
  
It already waned for Valnar after the first week, before that, they loved each other in bed uninterrupted, where they did things to each other that he'd surely never did with Aysha. During the first two days, they didn't even leave the house to drink blood, and it almost became dangerous.  
  
At least Valnar still took care of her affectionately, and helped her when she asked him.  
  
He could start coming home again now... Alaine wanted to do everything to him. His strong body, his hands-  
  
Crap, she didn't want these dirty thoughts! But just thinking about riding him without mercy and sucking his blood made her go crazy!  
  
"Valnaaaar," she moaned annoyed at herself, and as if it were a magic spell, he just came back home.  
  
Alaine ran to the door and hugged her consort. "There you are!"  
  
Valnar returned the hug, then he stroked over her stomach. "I'm happy to see you too. How are you?"  
  
She let go of him and took his hand. "So far, so good. Come, you have to help me." Her mind was filled with dirty thoughts, and her body trembled from arousal when he stood so close to her. Alaine wiped drool from her mouth. Now that Valnar was here, she didn't care how degenerately she behaved.  
  
Valnar let her pull him to the bed, where Alaine pressed him onto his back and sat on him. With both hands she grabbed his throat, and he gave her a small smile.  
  
He raised his hand and stroked her cheek, and Alaine leaned over him to kiss him. She took his hand and put it into her cleaveage, where she'd rather have it right now.  
  
Valnar grabbed one of her breasts, and Alaine moaned loudly, as if he did who knows what.  
  
Whatever, it felt good, and Valnar knew that. He grabbed her nipples harder and played with them, and she could barely hold back. Without a warning, she bit into his neck.  
  
The blood ran down and Alaine sucked on it, but that just made her madder. She let go of him, wheezing, and tried to open his pants by force.  
  
"Relax, darling," he whispered into her ear, and she let herself get calmed by his serene voice.  
  
Still, she couldn't wait much longer and grabbed his erect member with trembling hands. Without hesitating, she sat on him and moved it inside her. A lecherous moan came out of her mouth, and she rolled her eyes from satisfaction. Valnar kissed her under her chin, and growled softly. Before she began to pant like an animal in heat, she clenched her teeth.  
  
Alaine pushed Valnar back on the mattress, with her hands back on his throat. She choked him while she rode him without mercy, and he held her tightly by the hips. Even if it didn't work for vampires, Valnar was so sweet to act like he was choking once in a while, just like now. The sight, together with the smeared blood, just turned her on even more, and she bit into her own bottom lip. Saliva dripped out of her mouth, delirium in her eyes. She wanted to fuck him until it hurt, to bite him open with her fangs until the whole ground was drenched in his blood. She knew that he didn't feel the intercourse as intensely as she did anymore, but she didn't care right now.  
  
She moaned everytime he was deep inside her, and moved her hips fast as she felt her orgasm coming up. In the end, she let go of him and leaned down to bite him in the neck. Greedily, she drank his blood as she came, and clawed at his coat. It satisfied her twice as much as she drank from him, and she saw stars.  
  
Alaine blinked bloody tears out of her eyes as she came down from her orgasm. This feeling was still so indescribably amazing to her, and she took a deep breath. Valnar lay still and held her tightly against himself to stroke her back. For a moment, she caught one of his thoughts, that he loved to see how happy this made her, and she had to smirk.  
  
Alaine lay down on him and nuzzled her head against his chin, a little ashamed at how primitively she had behaved just now. Like a human...  
  
"I needed that now," she said, and smiled at Valnar.  
  
"I love doing that for you," he smirked and kissed her lips.  
  
Hopefully it stayed like that, because this wouldn't be the last time.  
  
Well, actually, she already wanted to again, but this time with him ontop... deep inside her, while she lay on her stomach. Oh yeah, what a wonderful thought! Just thinking about it raised her hackles.  
  
"Let's switch places," she purred and sat up.  
  
Valnar looked at her confused, and he swallowed when he realised that she wanted to go for another round.  
  
"Yes, dear..."


	6. The Wish for a Child - 2/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wish for a Child - 2/4  
It had always been Alaine's wish to be a mother, and she indeed found the right spell to procreate with her beloved Valnar. But is such a vampiric pregnancy harmless? Or will it drive her completely mad?
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Other Characters: Original Characters  
Tags: Vampires, Blood Drinking, Vampire Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Killing, Blood, Fluff, Drama, Romance

Months later.  
  
"Alaine?"  
  
Valnar looked at his consort in his arms. She seemed to finally be asleep. Carefully, he lay her down and sneaked out of the bed.  
  
Phew, finally some peace. Who would have thought that a vampiric pregnancy could be so exhausting? At the beginning it was all right, but now Alaine would rather chain him to the bed. Hopefully this spell would wane soon. He couldn't bear this much longer.  
  
Maybe he could take a walk. Yes, exactly, getting some fresh air. Not in the literal sense of course...  
  
Hopefully he'd find a lonely human as well. It had been a while since he had tasted warm blood.  
  
He walked slowly to the door to escape, and felt guilty. What if something bad happened while he was gone?  
  
But surely nothing would happen. Just half an hour, then he'd be back.  
  
Valnar stood at the entrance and grabbed the handle. Now to slowly open the door and-  
  
"Valnar?"  
  
Damnit...  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Valnar let go of the doorhandle and turned around slowly. Alaine stood there with a questioning look and a hand over her stomach. She licked the rest of Valnar's blood from her mouth.  
  
"I... wanted to go for a walk," he said meekly.  
  
"No, not now, please! I'll go mad otherwise! I need you... I want you."  
  
She looked at him with begging eyes, her tone a lusting desire. Again.  
  
"Alaine, please, we had been going at it for _five _hours. And yesterday even six! And all those last months... Isn't it enough already?"  
  
Why did he even ask that? Of course it wasn't enough. Who even invented this stupid spell?  
  
Alaine grabbed his arm and laid her head on it. "Please, please, just one more time."  
  
He hadn't ever experienced something like this before. But it was kiind of cute, that she needed him so much and was so clingy. Even if only for intercourse, and even if his bones already hurt a little.  
  
He might be tired, but he just couldn't say no to his consort.

"...Y-yes, honey, fine," Valnar said and touched over Alaine's stomach. The pregnancy really got to her, but they were both so looking forward to their child, that they'd accept the consequences. He'd survive one more time.  
  
If it even stayed at that one time... Of course not.  
  
"Thanks," Alaine kissed him on the lips and cuddled against him, already falling over him as she put her arms on his hips.  
  
Valnar sighed. It was too exhausting right now to do it while standing.  
  
"Lie down on the bed."

Alaine didn't have to be told twice and hopped on the bed. She pulled her dress up to her stomach. She was completely naked underneath... and very, very wet. More so than usual.  
  
Valnar swallowed and felt pity. Something like that must be bothering her, and he immediately pushed the desire to rest away. If he could help Alaine, then he'd do it.  
  
"Come here, sweetheart," she whispered so gentle and lovely that she gave Valnar the need to pleasure her.  
  
He walked towards her and sat on the bed, then he began to caress her neck. With his fingers he slid along her thighs, and she let out a little sigh while she opened her legs even more to show everything.  
  
"Want me to lick you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, please," Alaine said excited and put her head on the pillow.  
  
Valnar lay down before her and held her legs. Then he pulled her greedily towards him and licked over her wet slit. A soft growl escaped his throat and he placed a kiss on the same spot, then on her thigh. He knew she didn't like when he used his fingers, so he didn't even try. Too bad.  
  
"Valnar, don't torture me like this," Alaine sighed, but he knew she liked it.  
  
"Be patient, honey." He placed his hand on her vagina to open it. Before he started, he breathed against it, and Alaine put his legs around him. It was nice to know what she liked. That way he could spoil her best. Slowly, he drove his tongue over her inner labia.  
  
He had to be careful, or else he'd hurt her with his fangs by accident. Even if he had to admit, that the thought of biting her right here and sucking her blood was tempting.  
  
His chin was already wet, and he continued to play with her, until he was close to her clit. Again and again he licked up and down, circled his tongue around the opening. Alaine began to moan louder and to stretch. Then she grabbed Valnar's white hair tightly, and that was the moment he knew he was supposed to lick more intensely. He pressed his tongue to her lips and pleasured her further, while circling around her clit.  
  
Alaine suddenly jumped up and pushed Valnar on his back to sit on his face.  
  
"Keep going," she purred with her lovely and commanding tone, and rubbed against him.  
  
His fangs had gotten longer from arousal, and he tried to keep them out of the way. He'd love to taste her blood right now, and to feel how it poured down his throat.  
  
Valnar stuck his tongue deep inside her and sucked on the opening. He grabbed her hips, but barely had to do anything, except to press his tongue flatly against her. Alaine held his head with her hands and rode his face while moaning loudly, until she became more brutal and slower. He hugged her behind and stopped moving while she had her orgasm again.  
  
Satisfied, Alaine climbed off Valnar and lay next to him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but he wasn't done yet.  
  
Valnar's eyes lit up from greed. He sat up and grabbed Alaine to put her into his lap. She was almost like butter in his arms, which was rare. He pulled down her dress and stroked her breasts, and Alaine arched her back and held his shoulders tightly. She had gotten more sensitive here over the last months. Valnar took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, while he played with the other one with his fingers.  
  
"Mmmh, Valnar," whispered Alaine and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
He loved to spoil her like this, his beloved Alaine.  
  
Valnar let her go, and travelled with his nose from her breasts up to her throat.  
  
"You smell so good, right here," he whispered and licked over the spot.  
  
"Yees?" Alaine asked, giggling, and cuddling against him. "How good?"  
  
"Better than the sweetest blood in the world." His long fangs touched her skin, and then he couldn't hold back anymore. He bit down hard and immediately tasted her delicious blood. In streams it went down his throat, and he held her tightly. Sweet blood of his consort. His whole body trembled from arousal, and he'd love to push her into the bed and bite her bloody, almost like an animal that attacked its prey.  
  
Alaine trembled and also began to lick over Valnar's neck. Shortly after, he felt how she bit into him. He moaned into her throat and growled softly.  
  
They were both biting and sucking each others blood. It was the best feeling he had ever experienced everytime. Better than every orgasm, better than drinking the blood of humans. This act was pure perfection, the act of how vampires loved each other.  
  
His body felt like he was alive again. Valnar was in a blood frenzy, and he stroked Alaine's back before he massaged her breasts. She had her arms tightly around him and didn't let go, just as he didn't let go.  
  
Valnar pulled himself out of his euphoria. Alaine was pregnant, and he shouldn't overdo it as usual. He might end up hurting their child.

With his tongue he wiped the blood off the wound he gave her, and Alaine let go off him as well. Both of them were bloodsmeared, and she kissed him on the lips with the same passion, cleaned him with her tongue and pushed it into her mouth. Valnar sucked the blood from her, and Alaine let go of him again.  
  
She never looked happier.

* * *

Valnar woke up. How long had he slept? It was already dark outside.  
  
Alaine was gone, but her clothes were still lying next to him. He jumped up and ran out of the room, and saw that the frontdoor was wide open.

Did she run outside? Completely naked? Maybe she was hurt?! If somebody had dared to do that, he'd bite out of the lungs of that person!  
  
No, no, this couldn't be! He couldn't fail again and lose somebody he loved, just because he was fast asleep.  
  
He ran outside and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Alaine?!" he yelled through the village, and he didn't give a fuck if he woke someone up.  
  
Just after, he picked up the smell of blood, but it wasn't human blood. Was it Alaine's blood?! In panic, he turned into a bat and followed the scent out of Klennar.  
  
He flew as fast as he could, and landed in the middle of the forest as the scent became stronger.  
  
Immediately he recognized the red hair of his consort. She was full of blood and naked, and a bunch of dead vipers lay around her.  
  
It took a load off his mind. She didn't look hurt. Thankfully she didn't kill any humans...  
  
Carefully, he walked up to her and took off his coat. "There you are! I was so worried."  
  
Alaine turned around to him. Her eyes lit up from anger, and bloody tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"I can't take it anymore," she cried. "Valnar, this pain... this hunger... this eternal craving. It's so difficult."  
  
Valnar stared at her speechless. It hurt his undead heart to see her like this.  
  
"Come here..." he whispered, and as Alaine obeyed, he put his coat around her and hugged her.  
  
She was a strong vampire, but this pregnancy really shattered her nerves. If only he could take away her pain somehow.  
  
Valnar stroked her hair and wiped the blood from her shoulder, while she snuggled against him and continued to cry.  
  
Even if it hurt to think badly about their child, maybe this spell wasn't a good idea if it hurt Alaine this much. Completely desperate, he held her, but he didn't just want to stand idly by.  
  
Valnar kissed her hair. "Tell me how I can help, and I'll do it."  
  
"You're already doing so much for me," she smiled softly. "No, just hold me in your arms, that's enough."  
  
"Of course," He cuddled against her and put her hands on her stomach. As long as it made her feel better, he'd hold her for hours.  
  
Alaine looked at him tiredly, her eyes half open, and put her hands on his.  
  
"I read her mind," she suddenly said.  
  
He blinked at her, confused for a moment. "What? Her?"  
  
"Yes. It's a girl, Valnar. We're having a daughter."  
  
A daughter... Valnar couldn't say anything. It was no longer just "the child". It was a girl, a little vampire.  
  
"We're... having a daughter." Bloody tears ran down his cheeks. She was real, really there, and Valnar and Alaine were her parents.  
  
"Oh, honey. Don't cry," Alaine smiled and stroked his cheek.  
  
"I'm just so happy," Valnar sobbed, and it was true.


	7. The Wish for a Child - 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wish for a Child - 3/4  
It had always been Alaine's wish to be a mother, and she indeed found the right spell to procreate with her beloved Valnar. But is such a vampiric pregnancy harmless? Or will it drive her completely mad?
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Other Characters: Original Characters  
Tags: Vampires, Blood Drinking, Vampire Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Killing, Blood, Fluff, Drama, Romance

Weeks later.  
  
Valnar and Alaine walked hand in hand to Lana's house. She wanted to see them and know how it was going with the pregnancy, that‘s why she invited them.  
  
Thankfully, Alaine's needs had waned somewhat in the last weeks, and she didn't feel like she wanted to jump at Valnar all the time. No, she even felt refreshed.  
  
But it still didn't feel right to be here.  
  
"I'm not sure it's a good idea to visit her," Alaine admitted. "First, Lana lost her first child, because we couldn't save it, and now she even had a miscarriage. She'll hate us."  
  
"It's not your fault," Valnar calmed her down and took her other hand to pull her towards him. "She's happy for us, else she wouldn't have invited us in the first place."  
  
Alaine exhaled and bit her bottom lip.  
  
Valnar patted her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Calm down, honey. She just wants to see you."  
  
She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you're right," she smiled.  
  
She only went a few steps and then felt a strong, strange feeling in her stomach, and hunched over.  
  
"Alaine!" Valnar took her by the shoulders carefully. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I-" Alaine exhaled as she realised what was up. She let out a laugh, even if it sounded more like a sob.  
  
"Quick." She took Valnar's hand and put it on her stomach. "Do you feel it?"  
  
"That's-"  
  
Those were the kicks of their daughter, and she didn't seem to want to stop. Alaine chuckled at how strange it felt. She couldn't really describe it... almost like butterflies?  
  
But it made her so happy.  
  
"That's our daughter in there, and she's so lively," Alaine whispered.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Valnar sobbed, and Alaine kissed him on the mouth before he'd start crying out here. But she was still moved.  
  
As it stopped and the two collected themselves again, they knocked on Lana's door.  
  
Lana opened up and welcomed them warmly. "Hello, you two! Come in!"  
  
They followed her to the table again and sat down. This time there was no tea.  
  
"Oh Alaine, you look good. Thinner than I was," Lana took Alaine's hands and seemed to be more excited than she was.  
  
Alaine smirked. "She just moved."  
  
"For the first time," Valnar added.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Lana said and smiled a little strangely at her. "Wait a moment, I have something for you, Alaine!"  
  
"Oh, I can't accept that, I-" Alaine tried to say, but Lana interrupted her.  
  
"No way, it's just a small thing!" Lana disappeared into the kitchen and came back immediately and put a glass on the table.  
  
A glass full of blood.  
  
"What? Is that your blood?" Alaine asked.  
  
"Yes, you know... I can't offer you tea anymore, so I took some of my blood. Just for you! Your child is supposed to grow big and strong!" Lana sounded a little nervous, and Alaine could understand. Who would give someone such a personal gift? She couldn't just decline it...  
  
"Oh, that's so nice of you, but I'm really not hungry," Alaine looked to Valnar. "Do you want to drink it?"  
  
"Sure." Valnar took the glass from Alaine and was about to drink it.  
  
"No!" Lana yelled and jumped up, then she was shocked herself. "Ah, I mean... It was for you! You're pregnant!"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Valnar asked surprised, but their friend laughed and sat down again.  
  
"Oh, no. No, drink it! I hope you like it."  
  
"Thank you," Valnar put the glass to his mouth and began to drink.  
  
What weird behavior... Something was fishy about this. How could someone react this way?  
  
As Alaine saw Lana‘s furious look, she felt sick immediately, and she realized what was going on.  
  
"Valnar! Stop!" Alaine jumped up and slapped the glass out of Valnar's hand. It shattered on the ground and splattered the carpet with blood and shards.  
  
"What-" Before Valnar could say anything, he vomitted the blood back out, and then his own, until a large puddle formed on the floor.  
  
"Valnar!!" Alaine hugged him tightly at the side, before he'd completely slip down his chair.  
  
With bloodred eyes she hissed at Lana. "You fucking bitch! How dare you hurt my consort?!"  
  
Lana jumped up and pointed at her. "You should have drank the sap of the Sacred Leaf! You and your freak!"  
  
Alaine ignored her as Valnar coughed, and she held his chin to wipe the poisoned blood off of him. Lana seriously mixed her own blood with this deadly plant against vampires, and offered it to them! But how did she know about it? Unless-  
  
Oh no...  
  
"You're a witch!"  
  
She wanted to cry. If Valnar died now, Lana would suffer endlessly. She would not show her any mercy and would soil her house with her guts.  
  
"Valnar!" She felt relieved when he opened his eyes again, even if they looked pained.  
  
Thankfully, he hadn't drank the entire glass. Alaine didn't want to imagine what would have happened to her child, if she'd only drank a few drops.  
  
Shortly after, Valnar pulled himself together and hissed at Lana. "How dare you? You wanted to kill Alaine and our child?!"  
  
"You damned monsters! It's your fault my children are dead!" she screamed.  
  
Alaine was shocked and stared at her with an open mouth. She had always anticipated this, but she'd have never thought that Lana really thought this way. She smelled the witch's fear; she'd have no chance against both of them.  
  
"We tried to save your child! And we didn't do anything to your other one!"  
  
Lana clenched her fists. "If you'd have been faster, then my Elias would still live! And if you hadn't taken my blood, then I'm sure my second child would still be with me as well! You deserve death, just as my master said! You are disgusting creatures that aren't allowed to procreate!"  
  
"That's not true!" Alaine wanted to kill her right here, but she had to take care of Valnar.  
  
A damned witch. How could they not notice? From now on, Alaine would read every human's thoughts.  
  
She could see the anemia in Valnar's glowing eyes, and how he caught the scent of Lana's blood. If he didn't get blood, he'd-  
  
"Wait!" Alaine shouted, but Valnar jumped over the table and grabbed Lana. She screamed and tried to hit him, but he caught her fist with ease. Lana screeched louder as he rammed his fangs into her neck and began to suck her dry.  
  
Alaine didn't want to stop him. She'd rather let Lana die before Valnar would fall into a frenzy. It was her own fault for doing this to him.  
  
"Valnar?" Alaine walked carefully towards him. Lana's bloodless corpse fell out of his arms and slammed on the ground. His mouth was bloodsmeared.  
  
"I... didn't want this." The anger disappeared from his face and he looked desperate now. Alaine put her hand on his back.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. She did this to you and had to face the consequences." Then she began to growl. "She wanted to kill our child! She made us responsible for her children's deaths!"  
  
Valnar clenched his fists and said nothing, because he knew Alaine was right. She caught one of his thoughts, that he'd have done worse to her if she had managed to hurt Alaine and their daughter.  
  
"Yes, I know.... She deserved it," he growled.

* * *

With a fire spell, Alaine ignited Lana's house. Hopefully the other humans would think it was an accident.  
  
How could she have been so wrong about her friend? Just because there were beings that were stronger than humans, didn't meant that they could be held responsible for everything. They couldn't alter time, and bad things happen. The two just wanted to live peacefully with the humans, and protect them as much as they could, and this was the thanks for it?  
  
They looked at the flames that began to climb up the house, and Alaine no longer felt any spark of regret.  
  
Valnar took her hand. Alaine knew he'd have feelings of guilt.  
  
"I'm glad I drank it, and not you. Else our daughter would be dead now," he said instead.  
  
Alaine hugged him and nuzzled her head at his chin. "I don't want to live here anymore. Let's move."  
  
Valnar seemed to want to object, but then he nodded and put his arms around her.  
  
"We will."  
  
Months later.  
  
They moved far away from Klennar, to Esrik. It seemed to always snow here, but as vampires the cold didn't bother them anyway. And at least they had a much bigger house now.  
  
Alaine was heavily pregnant and almost always in pain. But worse was the ravenous appetite for human blood by the liter, which she wasn't able to get.  
  
Valnar forbade her to drink from humans while in such a blood frenzy, because there was a high chance she would kill someone.  
  
Somehow, that made her angry at him. She was the pregnant one! He didn't even know how that felt! Why was he allowed to dictate her?!  
  
She lay with her back on the floor and stroked her belly. Her daughter didn't kick her again, but since she was a vampire, it could be normal. She didn't want to be worried, even if she longed for those kicks.  
  
"Your father is taking hours again," Alaine groaned. "Does he think I'm suffering here for fun?"  
  
Valnar was out to bring her a few monsters, which she could drink dry. Even if it wasn't human blood, it was something to kill.  
  
Kill... She didn't really want that, but letting out her anger and ramming her fangs into something to drink blood could distract her from this terrible agony.  
  
A while later she heard the front door open. Valnar came inside and carried a huge creature with him.  
  
"This is the biggest I could find," he huffed.  
  
A fat, juicy dragonlizard. It was unconscious and looked half beaten to death.

Valnar helped Alaine up, and without a word, she threw herself onto the damned creature. In less than three sucks, the lizard was completely drained.  
  
"Was that all?" Alaine sighed exaggerated and wiped the rest of her mouth.  
  
"...I can go and find another one," he suggested.  
  
That calm tone just made her angrier. She felt too weak to read his thoughts. He should be honest and tell her that she's annoying! Then she'd really tell him something!  
  
As Valnar got no answer, he kneeled next to Alaine and massaged her back.  
  
For a while it was comfortable, but then it became too much for her.  
  
"Stop that," she growled and pushed his hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing!" she yelled at him.  
  
"...Maybe you should lie down."  
  
Alaine looked at him pissed and showed her fangs. "You just want that! You're just sick of me and my pregnancy! Just tell me what a bad idea it was!" she roared. "Why don't you just get lost?!"  
  
Valnar opened his mouth to say something, but he just stared at her for a few moments.  
  
"Gosh..." he whispered, annoyed.  
  
Alaine didn't want him near her anymore! With all her strength she put up and pushed him. "I told you to get LOST!"  
  
He looked at her without any emotion. Then he got up, grabbed the dragonlizard, and left the house.  
  
Only when Alaine heard the front door slam shut, did she begin to realise what she had said, and it hurt.  
  
She had bloody tears in her eyes. Valnar just wanted to help her; he did everything for her, and she treated him like crap.  
  
What was wrong with her? This vampiric pregnancy was harder than she'd anticipated.  
  
Alaine lay down on the bed and cried. "Valnar, I'm so sorry," she whispered, more to herself. But she still hoped that he would hear it somehow.

Half an hour went by, and Alaine felt guilty as Valnar still hadn't returned.  
  
"I have to find him and apologize."  
  
She got up and left the house.  
  
It was the middle of the night, not a soul was walking through the village. The wind blew Alaine's hair around, and her abdomen hurt. She hissed and put her hands under her stomach. It would be okay, a walk would be good for her. Then she walked through the dark streets, relieved that they were empty.  
  
No sign of Valnar. Maybe he went back into the forest and find more monsters? Just thinking about it made her sigh again. How could she have gotten so mad?  
  
Hours went by as she walked through the forest, and began to wonder what she was even doing here, and why the hell she thought it was a good idea to walk around aimlessly. The pain had gotten worse.  
  
"Valnar?!" Alaine shouted, and suddenly felt a wetness between her legs. She wheezed and looked down herself.  
  
Everything was full of blood.  
  
"Just great," she huffed and shut her eyes.  
  
There were no doubts. Her instincts immediately told her what was going on. She went to get some fresh air once and instantly had to give birth. In the forest, and completely alone.

"Valnar, where are you?"  
  
She lay down on the ground and groaned in pain. This wasn't a birth like how humans described it, this was much more brutal, as if her daughter was biting herself through her abdomen.  
  
The blood puddle under her became bigger, and she began to frenzy. A greed for blood rose in her as never before. She screamed and wanted to maul somebody, ram her rangs into thousands of humans and monsters and seperate their muscles. Everything in her way had to die.  
  
Alaine hissed in anger, and her eyes glowed as she heard a noise in the bushes. A soft growl was heard. Whatever it was, Alaine growled back, threateningly like a beast. Like a wild animal that lost control.  
  
A bear with horns and yellow glowing eyes came towards her. He must think that Alaine would be easy prey for him, but it was the other way around.  
  
The beast in her wanted to drain him dry, tear him apart midair and paint the trees red with his blood.  
  
Alaine held her stomach and cried angry tears. But the bear didnt care, and he jumped at her.

* * *

Hours later.  
  
Valnar entered the house with another dragonlizard. Hopefully Alaine had calmed down in the meantime and didn't take offense that he was gone for so long. He could understand that the pregnancy was bringing her down, but the way she talked to him still hurt. He wanted to take care of her as best he could.  
  
Valnar threw the monster on the ground and looked for his consort in the house.  
  
"Alaine? Where are you?"  
  
She wasn't in the bedroom, not in the coffin in the basement, and not upstairs.  
  
Damnit, had she gone outside?!  
  
"Shit," he cursed, and ran out of the house and through the streets. He felt sick thinking about Alaine attacking humans.  
  
But she'd never do that. He also couldn't smell any blood. Alaine had to be here somewhere. They didn't have friends here yet, and there was no light in any of the houses.  
  
Suddenly, he saw footsteps leading into the forest. Were those Alaine's or some human's? He didn't have anything else to go on.  
  
"Oh Alaine, if something happened to you two, I'd never forgive myself..."  
  
Valnar turned into a bat and quickly followed the tracks.

* * *

Alaine kept losing consciousness. The bear lay dead under her and drained dry, but she still had strong anemia.  
  
Everything reeked of blood. Her little daughter lay in her arms and drank the blood from her neck. Alaine cried from happiness and from delirium as she looked at her, healthy and lively, with a bit of white hair.  
  
But she really needed blood, or they wouldn't survive the night.  
  
Again she tried to drink from the bear, but his arteries were completely dry. Her own blood trickled away into the earth, but she tried to lick it out of desperation. In the end, she fell unconscious again.  
  
Somebody shook her and called her name. Alaine was confused and didn't know how much time had passed. She blinked and stared into Valnar's face.  
  
"Alaine! Are you all right?! I thought-"  
  
"Valnar," she interrupted him. She leaned her face towards his throat, bit deep down and sucked his blood.  
  
Never had drinking blood felt better. She moaned in relief, while Valnar held her, and began to calm down.  
  
Alaine let him go and licked her lips, but Valnar stared at their daughter.  
  
"She's so beautiful... just like her mother," he said, and almost began to cry. "She's perfect." But then bloody tears did run down his cheeks.  
  
Alaine nodded in tears, and she pushed her into Valnar's arms. Her little one didn't even cry, so different from her parents. She immediately bit into Valnar's neck.  
  
"What a big appetite our little one has," he smiled.  
  
No wonder, Alaine thought. She herself barely had blood left.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't with you," Valnar sobbed as he stroked the baby's back, but Alaine shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Look how cute she is. She takes more after you, but she has my eyes." Alaine smirked and leaned against Valnar to watch her daughter hold his finger.  
  
"Yees, that's true. Very," he chuckled. "But she needs a name."  
  
"What was your mother called again?" Alaine asked, and Valnar laughed, but he looked very moved.  
  
"Meira."

* * *

6 years later.  
  
Meira sat at the table and drew. A good oppurtunity for Alaine to do her hair. It always took forever with the length, and she'd prefer if she stopped fidgeting.  
  
She bound the long hair of her daughter together and made a ponytail.  
  
"What are you drawing?" Alaine asked, but Meira hid the picture with her arm.  
  
"You can't see it yet! It's for dad," she scolded.  
  
Oh, how cute, and Alaine was so proud. All that pain was really worth it.  
  
Meira might be a calm and reserved girl, but she was mature for her age. Sadly, she still didn't have any friends with the humans, and that started to worry her and Valnar.  
  
At least she had many talents, like drawing.  
  
"Put the bloodrose in my hair too, mom!"  
  
"Yes, sweetie," Alaine smiled, and put the red rose tightly into her headband. "You have even longer hair than I do."  
  
"Well, I like it!" Meira said. "Thank you!"  
  
She got up and hugged Alaine.  
  
Alaine gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Gladly."  
  
Valnar came into the house and Meira ran towards him.  
  
"Hello, dad."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Alaine took his hands and kissed him. "Hello, honey."  
  
"Look, dad. I drew this for you." Meira handed him the picture, and Valnar smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you. A very pretty, pink cat." He patted her head.  
  
She grinned. "Thanks, you can call her Room Cat."  
  
Valnar took his daughter into his arms. "I will."  
  
"Can I please go play in the snow?" she suddenly asked. The drawing was probably some kind of bribe.  
  
Alaine looked at Valnar questioningly, because he didn't like when she went out alone. Alaine knew they were too strict, but even as a baby Meira had some sort of attacks. Problems while walking or sudden dizziness.  
  
She was a born vampire of the second generation, created through a spell. What if something went wrong while she was alone? They couldn't accompany her all the time.  
  
"Why don't you go to Leilani and play a little with her?" Valnar suggested and put her back on the floor.  
  
Meira looked shyly at the floor. "No... I don't like her. I want to play alone."  
  
Valnar gave her a strict gaze, but before he could forbid Meira to, Alaine took his hands. "Then go and play a little, but please don't go too far."  
  
"Thanks, mom!!" she hugged her parents and stormed out of the house.  
  
"Oh, Alaine..." Valnar sighed. He was such a protective father.  
  
"Let her play a little. Nothing will happen." Alaine gave him another kiss and nuzzled into his throat. "You can't be mad at me for long."  
  
Alaine screeched when Valnar huged her legs and held her up, then she laughed.  
  
"I love you," he smiled and kissed her chin.  
  
"And I you." Alaine stroked his hair. "Just as much as on the first day."  
  
She put her arms around his neck, and they stood like that for a while.  
  
"When she comes back, it's your turn to feed," she smirked.  
  
"All right." Valnar put Alaine back down. "When should we teach her to get her own blood?"  
  
"Let's wait a few more years."  
  
She kept staring fondly into his face. After everything they'd gone through, they could finally be a happy little vampirefamily, together with their daughter. With the man she loved, the man whose blood gave her new life, as a vampire.


	8. The Wish for a Child - 4/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wish for a Child - 4/4  
It had always been Alaine's wish to be a mother, and she indeed found the right spell to procreate with her beloved Valnar. But is such a vampiric pregnancy harmless? Or will it drive her completely mad?
> 
> Rating: Explicit  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Other Characters: Original Characters  
Tags: Vampires, Blood Drinking, Vampire Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Killing, Blood, Fluff, Drama, Romance, Implied/Referenced Incest

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Alaine took her daughter in her arms and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ten years already. Time goes by quickly," Valnar added and hugged her next.  
  
It felt like it was yesterday when she was born, and all the stress that came with it. But now years had gone by where they had lived in peace, and it was time to teach her the most important thing, what made them able to live among the humans.  
  
"Thanks!" Meira smirked, then eagerly looked at her parents. "What am I getting??"  
  
Valnar and Alaine gave each other a short glance, and smiled at Meira.  
  
"You know, sweetie," Valnar began. "Since you're so old already, we have something very special for you."  
  
"We're going to teach you how to drink blood from humans," Alaine said excited, as if it was her first time instead.  
  
Meira stared at them surprised. "...Really? Right now?"  
  
Alaine took her by the hand and lead her to Valnar. "Yes, there aren't many people awake this early in the morning, so it won't be too difficult to find somebody who's alone!"  
  
Even if Valnar didn't want to do this in his early vampire days, it somehow made him proud that he was able to teach his daughter to get blood without killing.

* * *

"I'll show you how it works. It's easy though, and your vampiric instincts will lead you," Valnar said, while he walked along the snowy streets with Meira by the hand. "But you have to listen to his heartbeat and pay attention, so the human won't die."

He smiled when she looked nervously at him, and he squeezed her hand. She had inherited a lot from him.  
  
"Don't be afraid. This almost happened to me first time, but your mother stopped me."  
  
"And you used to be a human as well?" she asked.  
  
Valnar and Alaine had told her before, but they never went into details. Meira was a little too young to really understand it.  
  
"Yes, mom and me," he said, and her eyes widened.  
  
From afar, they saw a man that kneeled before a box. He seemed to be busy cleaning up his stuff, but he was alone and therefor the perfect victim. They wanted to disturb him merely for a moment.  
  
"Look, dad. That man is alone," Meira said and pointed at him.  
  
"Very perceptive of you, Meira. But don't point at him, that's impolite," he warned her. And above all, they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.  
  
Valnar grabbed the man and dug his fangs into his neck with ease, before he could react. He took a sip from his wound and wiped the rest from his chin as he turned to Meira.  
  
She hesitated, and Valnar smiled at her again. "Come here, you can drink from his wound. Next time you'll have to bite yourself."  
  
Alaine came shortly after and stroked Meira's head, but she looked anxiously at her mother.  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie," Alaine said. "You won't hurt him. We'll keep an eye on you."  
  
"Ok, and he really isn't in pain?" she asked.  
  
"No, he's not. He's just dazed, and he might feel a little dizzy after, but then he'll be fine again." Alaine smirked at Valnar, and he knew that she was thinking about how she's just like him.  
  
"That's your daughter," she expressed her thought.  
  
Yes, she was, and he couldn't be more proud.  
  
Valnar was being torn out of his daydream.  
  
"Hellooo?" Somebody snapped their fingers in front of him.  
  
"What?" he blinked and saw Meira standing before him.  
  
"Are you daydreaming again, dad?" she smirked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry," he laughed. "Are you done?" He eyed the white coat she was wearing.  
  
"Yeah, I'm taking this one!" She grabbed his arm and nuzzled it. "Thank you."  
  
She was already 602 years old, but Valnar was still happy to buy her gifts.  
  
She stopped growing in her young years, which was probably a side effect from the spell. Admittedly, she might only be a bit shorter than Alaine, but she often had fits of dizziness as well. Valnar and Alaine were worried and didn't allow her to live alone. But at least she was healthy, and she'd have always been his little girl anyway. As the only three vampires in this world, they wanted to stay together.  
  
"No problem, but your mother will behead me." Valnar and Alaine had only been gone for two days, and Meira made a mess out of their penthouse with a party. Alaine's expensive figurine broke during it, and she was more than angry.  
  
Meira sighed. "I'll apologize to her again. Promised."

* * *

Valnar and Meira arrived home and were greeted by Alaine. Meira stared at them when Alaine kissed him on the lips.  
  
"What are you wearing?" she asked her daughter, giving her coat a wary gaze.  
  
"Uhh, it was a gift," she said and fled to her room. So much for apologizing again.  
  
Alaine crossed her arms. "You bought it for her!!" she scolded him.  
  
"But she wanted it so much," was all Valnar had to say in his defense.  
  
"She didn't deserve it for what she did!" Alaine sighed. "Oh, honey, you're too soft on her."  
  
"You won't be mad at me for long, right?" Valnar put his hands on Alaine's shoulders and caressed her neck. Alaine tried to hide her smile, but she moaned softly.  
  
"I love you," she whispered and gave him those bedroom eyes. "Do you have time for me?" She grabbed his chin.  
  
Valnar bit his bottom lip, and wanted to take her there. After so many years, he still loved this woman like the first day.  
  
"Of course I do." He picked her up and kissed her passionately, and carried her towards the bedroom. He couldn't wait to taste her blood again.

* * *

Valnar's neck was full of blood. He waited impatiently to sink his fangs into Alaine as well, but she didn't allow him to yet.  
  
He sighed. She loved to torture him, which he could see from the smirk on her face. Her hands slowly wandered across his chest as she bit another wound into his neck and sucked on it.  
  
Suddenly, she let go of him and froze, and he moaned in frustration.  
  
"Why did you stop?" he whispered.  
  
Alaine leaned her head against his. "Don't look now, but Meira is standing there," she said quietly.  
  
"Damnit... didn't you lock the door?" That was just what they needed, their daughter watching their activities.  
  
"I thought you did!"  
  
They stared at each other and didn't move.  
  
"I can hear you two..." Meira said and stepped away from the door into the room. "Besides, I can smell your blood in the entire house!"  
  
They should have thought about that, or locking the door. Valnar wanted to apologize, but she was faster.  
  
"But... I'm sorry I still watched... I was curious..."  
  
She was, of course, no longer a child, even if he sometimes forgot. Still, Valnar never thought that she might want something like this too, and that made him feel sorry.  
  
Alaine eventually got off him and he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Oh, honey..." she said, and gave Valnar a desperate look, but he just shrugged.  
  
"It's all right. Do you want to talk?" Alaine asked.  
  
"No, mom, it's fine," Meira laughed, but gave Valnar a stern look for a moment. "I'll be in my room."  
  
She left, and Valnar sighed in relief. Didn’t have the stomach right now for another "talk".  
  
"That was unpleasant," he said, but smiled.  
  
But now they could continue where they’d left off. He got up and walked to Alaine to kiss her neck.  
  
"I'm not in the mood anymore," she said, and Valnar sighed.  
  
Aw damnit, so much for tasting her blood.

* * *

"A letter from the Children of the Apocalypse?! What do they want?" Valnar hissed as Alaine held the letter towards him.  
  
"They want to meet our daughter..." Alaine's eyes lit up for a short moment, until she dropped her gaze to the floor. "As fast as possible."  
  
Valnar skimmed over the letter and bared his teeth, then he threw it onto the table. "I don't think this is a good idea. First that witch, and now the Children. How did they even find out about her?"  
  
"Somebody must have seen her outside," Alaine said, but she gave him a soft look. "I'm worried too, but I want to know what they want, and it would be better if we go voluntarily than if they'd show up here."  
  
"But she's only four years old..." If he even thought about them trying to put their grimy hands on her and gawking at her...  
  
Valnar growled, but Alaine was right. Better they go than have those guys show up here.  
  
"Fine," he sighed and grabbed his forehead. "Then let's go to Asdion later."  
  
"Good, but let's take our weapons with us, just in case," Alaine added.  
  
Not a bad idea.

* * *

A few of the hooded men let them enter, and more came towards them. They began whispering excitedly, while staring at Meira. It was understandable, since she was the first vampire that was born instead of transformed.  
  
The halls still reeked strongly of blood, even if they were the only three vampires. Valnar and Alaine held their daughter by each hand, and took care of it that nobody came too close to her.  
  
"Say if you get scared, then we'll leave immediately," Valnar whispered, and Meira nodded.  
  
"Ah, you're here. Welcome," Lord Mandrake greeted them and came closer. "We were wondering where the last two vampires were." His eyes wandered to their daughter. "We couldn't believe it. A new vampire, and even one that was born."  
  
"You may look at her, but that's all," Alaine threatened him.  
  
"Don't worry, we're just curious," he assured them. "Would you tell us a little about her? I'd be interested to know if she's like other vampires."  
  
Valnar and Alaine gave each other a look, and Alaine nodded at him.  
  
"Her name is Meira, and she's a vampire of the second generation," Valnar told him. "She's undead just like us, and at the moment she still drinks our blood."  
  
"Fascinating," one of the others said, and they began whispereing wildly.  
  
"What are these people?" Meira asked meekly, and Valnar squeezed her hand. They truly seemed to just be curious.  
  
"Are you going to create more vampires now?" he eventually asked.  
  
Alaine's eyes lit up angrily. "No, we will stay the last three," she growled.  
  
They should have known that the Children of the Apocalypse were only worried about their business. But the faster it ended, the better.  
  
"But won't your daughter be lonely one day?" he asked carefully, and Valnar wanted to cut his head off.  
  
"No, she has us. Three are already too many vampires." Alaine took Meira in her arms, worried at the way this conversation was going. "I think we'll leave now."  
  
"As you wish... Too bad, but we can't force you to do anything," Mandrake sighed, and let them leave without further arguments.  
  
Valnar sat on the terrace and drank a glass of blood, watching the sunset.  
  
Old memories... Incredible how many years had passed, and how much the humans had cultivated. The Children of the Apocalypse were long gone, and that might be for the better.  
  
Sometimes he missed the times when he'd sit with Alaine and their daughter on the bed and took turns in reading books to her.  
  
Maybe the Children of the Apocalypse were right. Maybe they should have created more vampires so Meira wouldn't feel lonely.  
  
Their human friends aged too fast, but Valnar and Alaine always thought that Meira would be content with just having her parents.  
  
A bat came flying towards him and transformed back.  
  
"Hi." Meira smiled at Valnar, the arms behind her back.  
  
"Hello. Where have you been?" he asked, and immediately wished he hadn't. She was an adult.  
  
"Oh, just getting some fresh air." She sat next to him and took his glass to drink the rest of the blood.  
  
"Soon we'll have to move again," she said after a few moments of silence, and Valnar was confused for a second. They just moved here. Or did twenty years already go by again?  
  
"No, not if we're careful," he answered.  
  
"Vampires are totally in. Most humans think they're cool, just like my friends," she said and turned to Valnar to examine him. "I think we don't have to be scared anymore. The times from back then are over."  
  
He knew were this conversation was leading, but she was sort of right.  
  
"Hm, could be." Maybe the humans were ready for them, but who could truly be sure of that?  
  
For a while, they had been completely forgotten, but their carelessness let the rumors take root again. Countless movies, books, even games, existed about them. Some came even close to the truth, and because of all these cameras, they had to be even more careful.  
  
"Still," he sighed. "The vampires would kill the humans. Not everyone would be like us."  
  
"I guess that's true." Meira dropped her gaze, disappointed, then she glared at him. "But you have mom at least, I don't have anyone..."  
  
"But you have both of us," he tried to persuade her, even if he could understand it.  
  
"Yes..." Meira got up and walked to the railing, and she watched the sun silently, until she turned around to him.  
  
"But I like you a lot. I want you to be more to me than my father," she said.  
  
Valnar opened his mouth, but he couldn't even answer as he realised what she even said. It made him completely speechless.  
  
"W-what??" he stuttered and only stared at her.  
  
That was just... It disgusted him. How could she think that way?  
  
"My daughter is not incestuous..." he merely growled.  
  
"I'm not," Meira smiled. "I know you'd never give me that, but do you want me to lie?"  
  
"But... why?!"  
  
"Why? What do you think? Because we're the only three vampires maybe? Two women and a man..." She walked towards Valnar and took his hand, even if he didn't want that, but he also didn't want to push her off.  
  
"Kissing. Lying in the arms of my beloved... Do you think I never longed for that?"  
  
"But there are so many humans," he said meekly. Even he could never love a human that way.  
  
"Humans, dad!" She rolled her eyes and let go of him. "I like them a lot, but they're more like pets. Do you understand?"  
  
He didn't want this. What was he supposed to say? She was his daughter.  
  
Meira walked backwards when she got no answers, and groaned disappointed.  
  
"Are you afraid of me now?"  
  
Valnar tried to smile at her, but it was difficult. "No, of course not."  
  
"You're disgusted."  
  
He couldn't disagree, even if he felt bad about it.  
  
"I- Meira..." he said, desperate.  
  
She shook her head. "It's fine."  
  
What was this supposed to be? She couldn't think like that; she should be ashamed of herself...  
  
He got up and looked at her sternly. "Go now..."  
  
Meira gave him a sad gaze, and it hurt him. But just like him, she tried to smile.  
  
"Yes, dad, I'm going... again." Meira walked to the railing and jumped on it, but she turned around to him once more."  
  
"I love you... like a dad, of course," she added, and transformed into a bat to fly off.  
  
Valnar looked after her and grabbed his forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

Valnar waited for Alaine. He didn't know what to do, and he was unsure if he should tell her. She had the right to know, but how would she react? And could he even get the words out?  
  
At least ten minutes later, Alaine walked through the door.  
  
"Well? Did you two have fun alone?" she asked, and Valnar looked confused.  
  
Fun? With what...? He immediately felt attacked and agitated. That sentence sounded suggestive, even if it was never meant that way.  
  
He bit his bottom lip and tensed up.  
  
"You should rather take care of your daughter..." it slipped out of him.  
  
Alaine looked shocked. "What happened?"  
  
No, this went too far. He had to calm down.  
  
"I- It's nothing." He hugged Alaine and kissed her hair. "I think I just need some sleep."  
  
He couldn't tell her. What would she think? Alaine was much stricter than him, and he didn't want to betray his daughter like that.  
  
Even if her feelings disgusted him... He didn't want to think that way about his beloved child, but-  
  
"Think what?" Alaine asked, and Valnar was about to scold her for reading into his thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, but I'm worried," she added.  
  
Valnar exhaled. "Alaine, we... need to talk.“  
  
"What's wrong?!" she asked, upset now.  
  
"Meira, she-" Valnar swallowed. It was so hard to find the right words, and he couldn't even look into Alaine's eyes. "She wants me to be more to her than just her father, because there are no other vampires, and she feels lonely."  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Alaine laughed in disbelief, but when Valnar gave her a stern look, her eyes widened. She was about to flee, but he grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Alaine, it's not a joke. Listen," he began, but she interrupted him.  
  
"No! That's- that's so sick!" Tears formed in her eyes. "My daughter isn't this disgusting! Never!" Alaine tore her hands out of Valnar's grip and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door shut while sobbing.  
  
It hurt him to see her like this, but they had to talk about it. There was a way to stop their daughter from thinking like this.

* * *

Half an hour later, Valnar tried to knock on the bedroom door again. Hopefully Alaine had calmed down somewhat and stopped ignoring him.  
  
"Honey, please open up," he said. "I don't want you to cry."  
  
Shortly after, he heard a click, and he opened the door carefully.  
  
The room was dark, and Alaine sat on her knees on the floor and stared at the wall. She didn't move, and Valnar walked up to her slowly.  
  
"Just wait until she's home... miserable brat," she growled, seeming to talk to herself. "Had always been so strange... Rather sleeps in beds, and now this..."  
  
Valnar thought better than to say anything. He kneeled behind her and hugged her, leaning his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you think I like this?" He kissed the tears on her cheek. "She needs a companion. We need to finally turn someone."  
  
"And if she wants children as well then? It'll keep going like this !" she sobbed, and he hugged her tighter.  
  
"We just have to be careful and only turn those we know well."  
  
Alaine said nothing for a while, and Valnar just sat there and held her. She could take all the time she needed to answer him.  
  
"Maybe you're right. We were too strict..." Alaine turned around and nuzzled him. "Why did we think she'd never want to experience love?"  
  
"So we'll allow her to?" he asked, and Alaine nodded.  
  
"Yes, when she comes home we'll talk to her."  
  
He was glad that she had been so easily convinced. It was the right choice to gift their daughter her own life. He hadn't seen it like that before, but it was true.

* * *

"Pick a suitable human, and if it's still going well after three months, then we'll show you how to turn him," Alaine said, and Meira looked happier than she had since forever.  
  
"Thank you! I'll choose wisely!"  
  
"If you like him, then we'll surely like him too... or her," Valnar said, and Meira smirked at him.  
  
Better if that human became a vampire of the third generation, rather than the second. And the fourth would have been _too _weak.  
  
Valnar dwelled in thoughts again. He sat together with Alaine and Meira on the settee, back then in their home in Esrik.  
  
Meira drank from the neck of her mother, while Alaine held her in her lap.  
  
She let go of her and licked the blood off her lips.  
  
"Are we really the only vampires?" she asked.  
  
It was the first time she had asked that question, and they wanted to be honest.  
  
"Yes," Alaine said. "More would be too dangerous."  
  
"But we're nice, and dad is too."  
  
Valnar had to chuckle. "That's true, but not everyone is like that. My creator, for example..."  
  
"Asgar? Yes, he wasn't very nice, but humans aren't ALL nice either," she retorted.  
  
Alaine smirked at Valnar and stroked Meira's head.  
  
"You are a very smart girl," she laughed." But let's not risk it."  
  
Valnar was torn out of his memories when Alaine grabbed his arm and gave him a tender look. She had probably read his thoughts.  
  
"I'm thirsty. Let's go find a lonely human."  
  
"Good idea," he said. "Or two."  
  
The three turned into bats and flew off.  
  
The End.


	9. Trip to Thessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to Thessa  
Valnar wants to give Alaine a present by all means.
> 
> For SnowyDoe
> 
> Rating: General Audiences  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Other Characters: Asgar Serran  
Tags: Vampires, Fluff

One day on their journey, Valnar, Alaine and Asgar landed in a village named Thessa.  
  
But it wasn't a normal village, more like some kind of fair. Valnar had heard of that before, but he had never been here.  
  
"Maybe we can get something out of this place," Asgar smirked. "Looks like it at least."  
  
Well, it looked all right. But he rather wanted to leave again. He didn't feel like losing Filar to some games that you can't win anyway. Besides, they had a hundred other things to do.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better to leave?" Valnar sighed and wanted to turn around, but Asgar grabbed his shoulders and held him.  
  
"No way. We're going to check out this place and enjoy ourselves!"  
  
If he really had to... Even if he was unsure, if Asgar really wanted to enjoy himself, or was just looking for a fight with the humans. It would just end in a massacre again anyway.  
  
It was full here, and colorful, which hurt Valnar's eyes. At least the humans here seemed carefree, which was a joyous sight.  
  
They stopped at a booth.  
  
"Look how cute that bear is!" Alaine said, eyeing the yellow plush.  
  
Asgar rolled his eyes. "It's so ugly."  
  
He was as nice as usual, but Valnar had to pull himself together to think anything contemptuous.  
  
Alaine was about to answer something, but in the end, she just gave him an angered look. "Oh, forget it..." she growled.  
  
So, Alaine liked that bear... Asgar would never put effort into getting it for her. He didn't even understand that she wanted it.  
  
Valnar kind of felt bad for her. She didn't look happy lately. Asgar wasn't a dream-mate. Maybe Valnar could make her day if he gifted her the plush, especially because she always took care of him.  
  
But first, he had to get enough points...  
  
"All right, see you later," Valnar said when he walked past them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asgar raised an eyebrow suspiciously, as if he wanted to stop him from leaving.  
  
"Well, enjoying myself? Aren't we here for that?"  
  
Asgar gave Alaine a questioning look, but without waiting for an answer, Valnar walked towards the fair.

* * *

A while later, Valnar came to realise that these games were pretty difficult. These were all a scam! Just as he thought! How are you supposed to win anything here like that?!  
  
Maybe he would have more luck in the next tent.  
  
"Hello!" the administrator smiled at him. "Do you want to participate in arm wrestling? If you win, you'll get many points! Only 30 Filar!"  
  
Arm wrestling? Finally he was lucky! With his new strength as a vampire, he could beat every human!  
  
"Sure! Here's the money!"  
  
The administrator took it with a thanks and put it into a box. "Who do you want to go up against?"  
  
"The strongest..." he said with a confident smile.  
  
She raised her eyebrows surprised, until she smirked at him. "Are you sure you can accomplish that?"  
  
What's that supposed to mean??  
  
Valnar clenched his teeth. "Of course."  
  
"Well, then... Rikus, you're up!"  
  
A muscled man came towards him, who was much bigger than Valnar. He looked grim and began examining him. Then he started to sneer.  
  
They must all think that Valnar couldn't beat him. He didn't care either way. This would be child's play!

* * *

"Please, enough! I can't take it anymore!" Rikus wheezed, as Valnar beat him once again in arm wrestling. He barely resisted, so Valnar won after mere seconds, even if his own arms started to hurt a little.  
  
"I think I have enough points now anyway!" he smirked and left the tent.  
  
They shouldn't have underestimated him! Being a vampire had good sides too! Kind of a strange feeling to realise that...  
  
He bought the bear and wanted to bring it to Alaine, but when he turned around, a little girl looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"...Can I help you?" he asked, and noticed her staring at the bear.  
  
"I'd love to have one too, but my dad always loses the games," she sobbed.  
  
Valnar felt guilty. Poor child... Maybe he could-  
  
But the bear was for Alaine! But on the other hand, he'd make the little girl happy.  
  
He looked at the plush again and sighed.  
  
"Here, it's for you!" he smiled, and gave the bear to the child.  
  
"Really?" She took it and hugged it.  
  
"Yes, keep it."  
  
"THANKS!!" The girl ran away, laughing, and Valnar looked after her for a while. Something like that made life worth living, or well, unlife.  
  
"Where did you get that from?"  
  
Valnar twitched when he noticed Alaine and Asgar next to him.  
  
"I... uhh... I won it."  
  
"To make little children happy? You hero," Asgar laughed mockingly and kept walking.  
  
Alaine smiled at Valnar. "That was very sweet of you." She touched his arm and looked at him for a moment, then she followed Asgar.  
  
Valnar looked after her, then he dropped his gaze and sighed. He really liked her, even if he was surprised himself by that realisation. Alaine was just so...  
  
He had to get that bear for her...  
  
Quickly, he ran back to the tent. Alaine gave him new strength to go through all of that again.  
  
"Oh no, not you again," Rikus swallowed as he saw Valnar storm into the tent.  
  
"I actually do need some more points." Valnar gave the administrator the needed Filar and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Don't quit on me, Rikus." she smirked.  
  
Rikus groaned annoyed and strolled to the table. Valnar almost felt sorry for him, but it was for a good cause!  
  
Here we go again!

* * *

Oh man, now his arms were almost numb! This time Valnar would give the bear to nobody else! It was solely for Alaine. He also found her pretty quickly, and she was even alone.  
  
Asgar was nowhere to be seen. Fate was certainly on his side today!  
  
"Hello, Alaine." He walked up to her and she turned around. She looked surprised when she saw the plush.  
  
"You won another?" she asked.  
  
"Well, almost." Valnar held the bear towards her. "It's for you."  
  
"For me?" Alaine took the gift with wide eyes and examined it, then she began to smile. "Thank you, Valnar."  
  
She hugged him and kissed his cheek, and Valnar felt like the pain in his arms magically disappeared. That was worth it.  
  
"You make me really happy with this!"  
  
"Anytime!" Valnar gave her a shy smile. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
Asgar came back a few minutes later, and looked sickened when he saw the plush.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" he asked annoyed.  
  
Alaine gave Valnar a short glance, before she smirked at Asgar.  
  
"Oh, I won it."  
  
The three left the fair and transformed into bats, then they flew back the castle.  
  
Asgar wasn't happy about the plush, and he complained about it the whole way as if it were a plague. He was just insulted that he didn't win anything.  
  
Valnar could care less. He made Alaine happy with the bear, and that was everything that mattered.


	10. Vampires High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires High School  
Valnar is not the most popular, but his best friend Morlon is always by his side, unless Asgar wants to beat Valnar up for his Filar, or things get tight. But as Valnar falls in love with the beautiful Alaine one day, he needs Asgar's help. Can Valnar impress Alaine with his new reputation? And will Ghadar and Gorgoth get back at their bullies? But why does Nyria only say one sentence? And why does Simon not understand anything again? That and more in Vampires High School.
> 
> Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Other Characters: Asgar Serran, Nyria Erys, Jayna Erys, Abraxas Ethar, Aysha Darnus, Morlon, Ghadar, Gorgoth, Vincent Weynard  
Tags: Alternate Universe - High School, Vampires, Humor, Blood Drinking

It was recess. Valnar sat together with Morlon in the far back of the canteen and ate his lunch. Morlon, as usual, only had his eyes on his cellphone, because his mother never gives him anything to eat. Poor guy.  
  
"Well, Valnar?" a voice was heard, that Valnar was very familiar with.  
  
He only gave her a scornful look. "Get lost, Aysha!" he growled.  
  
Smirking, Aysha played with one of her blond locks. "Still mad because I cheated on you with the teacher?"  
  
He was boiling with rage. Why woudn't she leave him alone? But he couldn't just ignore it either.  
  
"How could you have done that??" he snarled. "With Mr. Ethar even... You're such a slut! I hope someone throws you into a pool of lava one day."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Aysha laughed. "You just suck! And your hair color is horrendous!"  
  
With those words, she left, and Valnar was speechless.  
  
His hair color?? HORRENDOUS?! How was it his fault that it was green?!  
  
Her words hurt him. She was so mean! Her heart was made of ice!! How could he ever have loved her?  
  
"Stupid bitch..." he whispered with a lump in his throat.  
  
Morlon looked up from his cellphone, then he turned to Valnar and raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly what was gonna happen with him next.  
  
"Don't start crying now," Morlon said.  
  
"I DON'T CRY!!" Valnar sobbed, and he wiped the running tears from his face.  
  
The other students looked at him funnily, and Valnar wanted to curl up and die.  
  
Morlon shrugged his shoulders. "Told you so."

* * *

After class, Valnar and Morlon walked down the hallway, as they heard the door slam shut behind them.  
  
"HEY, VALNAR!" called the voice out of his nightmares.  
  
He turned around and saw Asgar running towards him. Damnit.  
  
"Hand over the Filar! Or else I'll dunk your head into the toilet! he shouted while smirking.  
  
"Oh noooo." Valnar wanted to run away, but they were two. They could take him! He looked at Morlon and-  
  
"Uh, I'm outta here!" Morlon took off and disappeared around the corner with breakneck speed.  
  
"Morlon, you traitor!!" Valnar shouted after him. How could he leave him behind?! HIS BEST FRIEND?!  
  
Before he could follow him, Asgar grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Why are you twitching like that?!" he said with threatening voice. "How much you got with you today? I'll gladly take all of it!"  
  
"I-" Valnar tried to say, and that was it for him.

* * *

Morlon opened the locker and stared right into Valnar's angry eyes. He was squished between all the books and couldn't get free on his own.  
  
"Asshole, why didn't you help me?" Valnar hissed.  
  
Morlon took his arm and freed him from the locker, by yanking him out of there. "I just did!"  
  
"Yes, thanks..." Valnar grabbed his forehead. "He took all my money, and then my food! Goddamnit!"  
  
"It's gonna be okay. I-" Morlon stopped talking and stared past Valnar.  
  
Annoyed, Valnar turned around and saw Alaine coming towards them.  
  
"Oh, my beautiful Alaine!" Asgar shouted, running after her.  
  
Morlon pushed Valnar aside. "Do you wanna go out with me?" he asked her.  
  
Alaine held her books tight to her chest and growled. "Get lost, Morlon!" Then she spun around to Asgar to yell at him. "And you, Asgar! You had your chance and ruined it! You only love me for my looks! So, scram!"  
  
She threw her red ponytail behind her and continued walking.  
  
Wow, she sure showed them. Both of them were speechless.  
  
Just after, Asgar followed her again. "Oh, come on! I promise won't throw a vase at you again!" he shouted.  
  
Morlon sighed. "Oh man, I wish I was her boyfriend..."  
  
He seemed to get lost in thoughts, and Valnar didn't want to know what he was thinking about.  
  
Valnar looked after her, until his stomach started growling.  
  
"I'm hungry..."

* * *

In the canteen, Valnar joined the line. Alaine was in front of him, and he was glad that Morlon was keeping a table free. Thankfully, else he'd just try to hit on Alaine and receive a fist in his face.  
  
Alaine went through her purse and looked around nervously. "Damnit," she whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm missing two Filar."  
  
Valnar searched through his coat pocket, and he found some next to a piece of bubblegum and a hair clip.  
  
"Here, you can have it," he said and held the Filar out to Alaine.  
  
"Oh, thank you," she smiled and took the money.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She was actually pretty nice! Even if he never had anything to do with her, because she belonged to the cooler people. Valnar and Morlon were somewhere at the bottom; the loners who always wore black. She'd never hang out with them.  
  
On the other side of the canteen...  
  
Ghadar was cornered, but his tormentors didn't leave him be.  
  
"Sol et maru debanor sai," Ghadar whispered with clenched teeth. He wanted them to leave!  
  
"What did he say??" one of the guys asked his buddy.  
  
"Think he said "Sol et maru debanor sai". That's that language of the Elras from that one RPG!"  
  
The other guy laughed. "Oh man, what a loser!!"  
  
"Yeah, a real nerd!!"  
  
They both laughed loudly, until they let him be and left.  
  
Pissed off, Ghadar suddenly began to sob.  
  
"Ghadar?"  
  
Ghadar spotted Gorgoth from the corner of his eye and turned away.  
  
"Go away, Gorgoth..."  
  
Gorgoth sighed. "Oh, Ghadar. Did they bully you again?" He put his hand on Ghadar's shoulder. "You can't let them get to you... Just ignore those idiots."  
  
Ghadar pushed Gorgoth's hand away. "I hate them!" he growled, completely consumed by fury again. "They will suffer one day! All these humans!!"  
  
"Oh, Ghadar..." Gorgoth groaned, but he stopped trying to persuade him. Instead, he just stood next to his friend and waited for him to calm down.  
  
"You know what? One day I'll be able to send the humans to some kind of plane, where they will suffer eternally!" Ghadar huffed, but a smile spread across his face. "And the weakest will go mad!"  
  
"Why??" Gorgoth asked.  
  
"Because it's totally goth!" Ghadar smiled proudly about his idea. "Those failures! I'll show them!"  
  
Gorgoth let out another sigh, which Ghadar ignored.

* * *

Valnar wondered why they even had math class, if Abraxas spent most of the time telling them that they're all failures.  
  
It wouldn't take long until he'd start again, he already walked suspiciously to the desk.  
  
"Now listen up, you morons," Abraxas began. "We all know, that you won't get anywhere in lif-"  
  
A boy with blue hair interrupted him. "Wait, Mr. Ethar. I think I didn't quite understand that, could you repea-"  
  
"Shut up, Simon!" Abraxas yelled at him.  
  
"How can you wear such dreadful green pants? I'd be so ashamed if I was caught wearing that," Asgar whispered, obviously shit-talking Simon, and Valnar had to think about Aysha.  
  
What did they all have against the color green??  
  
Morlon nudged him. "Psst, Valnar."  
  
Valnar tried to ignore him to write off the blackboard, but Morlon began to poke his leg with his pencil.  
  
"What?!" Valnar hissed annoyed.  
  
"Come to the roof terrace after class, ok?" Morlon whispered.  
  
Why didn't he just tell him after class?

* * *

"SephiMike's Beer!" Valnar was surprised to see it. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"I got my sources!" Morlon smirked and handed him a bottle. "Come on, let's get drunk!"  
  
"What if we get caught?" Valnar asked and looked around. From up here you could see the entire playground.  
  
"Nah. As if anybody ever comes here." Morlon grabbed his bottle opener, sat down and opened a bottle. He began to drink and moaned satisfied.  
  
Valnar exhaled. If his friend was so calm about it, then surely nothing would happen.  
  
"Okay, Morlon. If you say so."  
  
He sat next to him, and Morlon opened a beer for him.  
  
"Cheers, mate!"  
  
They sat there for a while, drank and talked about random things. School could always be like this. Maybe now they could do this more often. Why did nobody know of this place? It was nice here.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the door open behind them.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Morlon said in panic and jumped up. He pushed his bottle into Valnar's hand, ran to the other end of the roof terrace, and climbed down quickly.  
  
"MORLON!!" Valnar turned around. Abraxas was standing there, who looked at him surprised.  
  
Slowly, Abraxas' eyes wandered to the pile of beer bottles, but Valnar didn't want to drop them either. Then the shards and the beer would make the ground so dirty and sticky, and somebody would have to clean it up! That wouldn't be nice!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Abraxas growled.  
  
"Uhhh..." Valnar had no answer, and he couldn't think of a believable lie.  
  
Damnit! Why was Morlon such an asshole sometimes?!

* * *

Detention. Great, this is gonna suck. One hour of total boredom.  
  
"And now sit down and do your fucking homework! Next time, your parents are gonna get a call home!" Abraxas pushed him into the room. "But because Mr. Weynard is so merciful, you'll merely get detention! Your luck!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Ethar..." Valnar groaned annoyed and walked to the desk. He was surprised when he saw Alaine.  
  
"You got detention??" He wouldn't have thought that. She was so smart and would never break any rules?  
  
Alaine looked up from her book and smiled for a moment. "Yes."  
  
"Shut up now!" Abraxas roared at them.  
  
Valnar sat down and opened his book.  
  
Minutes went past, but he couldn't concentrate, especially with Alaine sitting next to him. In the end, he looked at her and examined her.  
  
Her red hair was tied into a ponytail, and she wore a blue dress. She was very pretty. Especially those full, pink lips, and her big-  
  
Hmm, but she looked kind of sad.  
  
Valnar wanted to make sure that Abraxas didn't look in their direction. He seemed to be distracted writing something down.  
  
"How are you?" he whispered.  
  
Alaine looked confused. "Me? Why?"  
  
"Well, you look sad." Valnar smiled at her. "Can I help you?"  
  
Alaine returned his smile, and put her hand on his.  
  
Oh my god, she touched someone like him. Her hand was so... tender, and her gaze was beautiful. Like that of a blessed angel... No! Like that of a goddess! Why had he never noticed before how breathtaking she was? No wonder Morlon had a crush on her.  
  
He'd love to kiss her right now and make out with her. Didn't fucking matter if Abraxas was here. She just had to give the command.  
  
"Oh, Valnar, you are so empathetic. Like a true friend."  
  
Alaine let go of him again. Valnar felt like he fell on his face with supersonic speed.  
  
Damnit. That was that, then.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up?!" Abraxas bitched at them again.  
  
Valnar remained silent and tried to concentrate on his homework again, but his heart felt like as if it was ripped out of his chest and stomped on.  
  
After detention...  
  
"See you, Valnar." Alaine smiled at him before she left.  
  
Valnar blushed, and looked after her, but then he felt kind of dumb.  
  
Did he really have a crush on her? It felt right...  
  
Suddenly, he saw Morlon walking up to him, and Valnar's mood dropped again.  
  
"You stupid jerk," Valnar growled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Morlon said. "I'll make up for it, ok?" He held out his hand.  
  
Now he couldn't be mad anymore. "Hmpf. Yes, fine..."  
  
Valnar shook his hand. He didn't want to be like that. At least Morlon showed remorse, and he was his best friend after all! He probably had a very good reason to just leave him behind... For sure.  
  
And he needed his advice too.  
  
"Say, Morlon..." he began and waited for his reaction.  
  
"Yes?" Morlon raised an eyebrow, and seemed to suspect that this was serious.  
  
Valnar exhaled. "Do you know a lot about women?"  
  
Morlon shrugged. "Not really," he said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I- Uuhh..."  
  
Oh, damnit. He couldn't just tell him that he fell for the same woman. Morlon would probably be hurt! Or worse...  
  
While Valnar was trying to think up a lie, Morlon interrupted him.  
  
"Let me guess, you fell for someone, and immediately landed in the friendzone with the words "Oh, Valnar, you are so empathetic. Like a true friend."  
  
Valnar looked at him with his mouth open. How??  
  
"Damnit! How did you know that??"  
  
"I just know you well," Morlon laughed. "Who is it?"  
  
"None of your business," Valnar said meekly.  
  
Fuck, but one day he'll have to tell him... but he just didn't dare to.  
  
"Idiot," Morlon whispered insulted, but he didn't try to get it out of him. "But well, why don't you ask Asgar?" he added, and Valnar turned white as a sheet.  
  
"Asgar? Are you crazy??"  
  
As if Asgar would help him... The only thing he'd do with Valnar was, to beat him up and hang him upside down from a tree.  
  
"He and his buddies always get all the chicks!" Morlon sighed and put his hands into his coat pockets. "They would never help us losers, but who knows? Maybe you'll be lucky if you ask nicely."  
  
Hm, Morlon wasn't wrong. Those guys kept getting the hottest women. Valnar might have had Aysha, but that slut didn't count!  
  
He'd listen to Morlon and give it a try, even if it felt as if he was walking into a pack of wolves...

* * *

After school, Valnar went to the address Morlon gave him. This must be Asgar's club. Somewhere in a cellar in a back alley, and now it started to rain too. Scary.  
  
He quickly found the right place, and observed the giant, red door.  
  
Hopefully he'd listen to Valnar first, before he'd do anything to him.  
  
Nobody could be that mean, right?  
  
Valnar took a deep breath. This could only go wrong. He swallowed and knocked on the door.  
  
Barely two seconds later, it opened. Asgar stood annoyed in front of him, but when he realised who was at his door, he began to smirk.  
  
"What do you want, you dumbass?" he asked amused.  
  
"I..." There was no going back now. Valnar took courage and gave him a challenging look. "I want to join your club!"  
  
Asgar's stupid smirk fell out of his face, and he raised his eyebrows surprised.  
  
"Come in then..." he said, and left the door open.  
  
Wow, that was easier than he thought! Maybe he was nice after all. Or maybe he just realised, that Valnar would fit well into his club.  
  
Valnar followed Asgar into the basement. It looked more like a partyroom, with a few tables and chairs. Wine cabinets lined the walls, but they were empty. Valnar could eventually help him get some new ones. He would surely like that.  
  
At the end of the room was a rack, full of... blood? Well, maybe that was normal here? The skeleton that lay on it looked funny. Merely the smell of decay was too strong, unfortunately.  
  
"Sit down... Valnar," Asgar said softly, but his tone was dark... almost murderous.  
  
Oh, he probably didn't mean it like that. Valnar sat down across from him at the table.  
  
At least it looked nice here, even if is was a little dark... and a little too much blood on the wall.  
  
As if Asgar had read his thoughts, he got up to turn on the lights.  
  
After an endless minute of silence, Asgar began to speak.  
  
"So, you want to join MY club?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Valnar said as convincingly as possible.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well... I thought, you guys here in the club always get all the chicks, and I-"  
  
"Oh, I see," Asgar leaned back and smiled knowingly. "You've got a crush on someone and don't want to ruin it, huh?"  
  
Was that so obvious? Guess he had to know.  
  
Valnar nodded without saying anything.  
  
"Hmm, yes, you're at the right place then." Asgar rubbed his chin, then he turned back to Valnar to sneer at him. "But you're way too uncool for my club! I'm not taking in any failures."  
  
Valnar's hopes and dreams instantly collapsed, and he stared at Asgar speechlessly for a moment.  
  
"But... but why??"  
  
"Prove yourself useful first"  
  
"And how?"  
  
"Hmmm." Asgar looked around and then snapped his fingers. "I know! You'll sneak into the teacher's lounge and steal Abraxas' book for the missing hours!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Valnar exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, else I won't graduate! If you manage to do THAT, you're in right away! And I will PERSONALLY tutor you!"  
  
How is he supposed to do that? Sneaking into the teacher's lounge?? That was suicide! Impossible!  
  
"Well? What do you say?" Asgar asked impatiently.  
  
Valnar sighed, he seemed to have no other choice... He needed his help to woo Alaine.  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Very good!" Asgar rubbed his hands, pleased, but Valnar didn't feel good about this.  
  
This was going to be a mess...

* * *

It was the next day in school. Valnar stood at the mirror in the bathroom and took another deep breath, before he made his way to the teacher's lounge.  
  
Again and again he tried to tell himself that it wouldn't be so bad. He‘d just walk into there and grab the thing, and then get out of there as fast as possible.  
  
Easy, right?  
  
Damnit...  
  
Valnar went into the hallway, but before he could make his way to the lounge, Alaine came towards him.  
  
"Valnar! Help me please!" she asked, and he immediately forgot his task. She looked so great again today. Actually, the same as yesterday.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Even if it didn't even matter. Valnar would even eat cat food, if she wanted him to.  
  
"My essay. I need an honest opinion!" She took his arm and pulled him to one of the benches.  
  
Essay? There was always time for that.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
It took a while, but Valnar gladly listened to her angelic voice. He began to completely forget about the time.  
  
"I like it! Especially the part with the bananas and the drinking competition!"  
  
"Thanks! And thanks for listening!" Alaine smiled at him and got up. "But I gotta go now! See you!"  
  
"No problem!" Valnar called after her.  
  
He was glad to make her so happy. Soon, Asgar would help him to-  
  
Oh, shit! He completely forgot! He was supposed to get that book!  
  
Valnar ran to the teacher's lounge. The door was ajar, and he opened it quietly. Was nobody here?  
  
Suddenly, he heard voices and hid behind a wall.  
  
"Oh, my sweetheart. Did you miss me?" a voice asked, which made Valnar's blood boil. Aysha!  
  
He looked around the corner and saw her in Abraxas' arms.  
  
"You can't come in here all the time! What are the others supposed to think?" he said.  
  
She kissed him on the lips, and Valnar felt sick.  
  
"That damn skank... but at least it helps me out," he whispered to himself.  
  
Today must have been his lucky day. While those two were busy making out, the book was lying right there on the desk in the room.  
  
Valnar tried to sneak, even if Aysha and Abraxas don't seem to be noticing anything right now anyway. He grabbed the book and fled as fast as possible out of the room.  
  
That was easier than thought! Asgar would be in for a surprise and finally help him!

* * *

"You really did it." Asgar held the book in his hands and gave it a disbelieving look, then he began to go through the pages. "Incredible."  
  
"So? I'm in?" Valnar asked, and Asgar smirked at him.  
  
"Okay, fine," he said and got up. "Now come here, if you wanna join my club!"  
  
Valnar walked up to him. What was this? Some kind of welcome ritual? Neat.  
  
Where were all the other club members anyway...?  
  
Asgar suddenly grabbed Valnar's head and moved his face close to him, too close... Wait!  
  
Valnar shrunk back. "Are you trying to kiss me? I'm not into men!"  
  
An annoyed expression spread across Asgar's face, and he huffed. "Ew, no thank you, you fool! And now hold still!"  
  
Shortly after, he opened his mouth, and Valnar's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
Long, pointy fangs!  
  
"Uah! What is THAT?" he asked.  
  
Were those REAL? That was impossible... and why did Asgar's eyes light up red all of a sudden??  
  
"Don't worry, kid. You'll get those too as an official member!" he hissed and Valnar could barely react as Asgar bit into his neck.  
  
What... what was that feeling? The fangs penetrated his skin, but there was no pain. What was he doing with him? Valnar suddenly felt so weak in his knees.  
  
Asgar's voice sounded in his ears again, even if it's as if he was far away. "And now you'll receive my saliva!"  
  
What happened then was indescribable. The saliva kinda burned through Valnar's skin, moved through his veins and made his blood boil. He screamed in pain. Asgar was supposed to HELP HIM! NOT MURDER HIM!  
  
Fuck! Damnit! How could such damned fucking pain exist?!  
  
He didn't even notice that he smashed onto the floor. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, and then it was over.  
  
Valnar woke up with a loud wheeze a few hours later. He felt the darkness, but he could see perfectly.  
  
Everything was so different... he couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore.  
  
"What-" He looked around, and somebody walked up to him.  
  
"Are you finally awake?" Asgar grabbed Valnar's shoulders and helped him up to move him in front of a mirror. "How do you feel?"  
  
What happened to him? That wasn't him! Red eyes, pale skin, and white hair-  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Valnar touched his own face and he panicked. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME??"  
  
"You're one of us now! A VAMPIRE! You can shove your god up your ass!" Asgar laughed. "Now you're powerful and irresistible, and have the honor to drink human blood!"  
  
Valnar couldn't believe it. A vampire? They existed? And now he was one of them?  
  
"Oh my god," Valnar repeated and dropped his arms. "I want to die..."  
  
Asgar rolled his eyes. "You're already dead."  
  
"I'm damned for eternity!" Valnar sobbed, and noticed that his tears were red. They... they were made of blood!  
  
Quickly, he tried to wipe them with his sleeves, but instead of feeling disgusted, he became hungry. A pizza would be great now...  
  
Asgar grabbed him again and turned him towards him. "Pull yourself together! You'll never receive such a great gift again, got it?!"  
  
Great gift? Valnar wasn't so sure about that, but he just nodded as he calmed down again somewhat.  
  
"Which chick is this about anyway?" Asgar asked, and Valnar blinked, until he remembered why he was here.  
  
He swallowed, because he knew that the vampire in front of him used to date her.  
  
"Well... Alaine," he said quickly.  
  
"What??" Asgar looked at him in disbelief, almost shocked. "You have a crush on Alaine?!"  
  
"Yes..." Valnar was waiting for him to beat him up, but it didn't come.  
  
"At least you got taste," Asgar said instead. "You do know that Alaine is also a vampire, right?"  
  
"What? Really?" Valnar wouldn't have thought that. She was always so nice. How could someone like her be such a cruel creature?  
  
"Yes. Lucky for you, huh?"  
  
If Alaine was one of those bloodsucking monsters, then maybe being a vampire wasn't so bad.

* * *

At the following day, Asgar stood together with Valnar in front of the school to teach him a few things.  
  
"Okay, so listen up," he began. "You're just gonna walk casually past the girls and act like you don't care about any of them. That makes you totally mysterious and sexy."  
  
He opened the door to the hallway, and Valnar recognized Alaine's red hair from afar.  
  
"Alaine will immediately notice that she wants to have you first," Asgar continued. "The alpha male! Then you wrap her around your finger and ask her on a date." He now turned to Valnar. "And remember, act confident!"  
  
Valnar gave him a nervous gaze. "And that really works?"  
  
"Duh," he said, and grabbed Valnar's shoulders to make him stand up straight. "There, chest out and go!"  
  
Asgar pushed him into the hallway, and Valnar took another deep breath. Then he walked as casually as he could towards Alaine.  
  
"Is that you, Valnar?" Aysha eyed him with her jaw dropped. "I-"  
  
"Forget it, Aysha," he interrupted her and walked past her.  
  
"But I love you!! Please come back to me!" she shouted after him, crying.  
  
That came way too late! As if he would still like her now! He didn't need someone like her.  
  
"Do you wanna go on a date sometime?" Nyria asked, but he also didn't give her the time of day.  
  
"No, I'm sorry!" he tried to say in a friendly tone, but Nyria began to sob, her heart forever broken. Her sister Jayna took her in her arms and comforted her.  
  
Wow, Asgar was right! This worked really well.  
  
But he couldn't make everyone happy... Maybe one day when Alaine allowed him to.  
  
Oh, damnit.  
  
"Wow, what a cool guy! I bet he can tell some amazing stories!" Valnar heard Simon say.  
  
That made him chuckle and he felt even more confident. He walked coolly and casually to Alaine, who smiled at him.  
  
"Hello, Alaine," he said as seductively as he could.  
  
"You‘ve changed a lot, Valnar." She sounded pleasantly surprised.  
  
Valnar remembered Asgar's words. He had to wrap Alaine around his finger.  
  
"Yes, what do you think about my new hair color?" he asked. "Pretty, huh?"  
  
"Looks very good," she said, and continued to smile so sweetly, that Valnar sighed internally, in love.  
  
Oh man, this really worked! And now for the finale.  
  
"Thanks, and you're just beautiful. Do you wanna go on a date? This evening?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side fondly. "I'd love to. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"How about the movies? At eight?"  
  
"Sure. I'm looking forward to it." Alaine turned around and left, and Valnar felt like, for the first time in his life, he‘d accomplished something meaningful.  
  
"Valnar??" Morlon's voice was heard behind him. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Valnar turned around to him. "Hey, Morlon." he smiled, until he remembered that Morlon also had a crush on Alaine. "Uhh... I'll tell you later. I gotta go."  
  
Morlon shook his head. "Yes, okay. Are you gonna come to my basement tonight for D&D? Ghadar and Gorgoth wanted to come too."  
  
"Sorry, I'm busy tonight!" Valnar left quickly, and Morlon looked strangely after him.  
  
Valnar would tell him... someday.

* * *

"I don't feel good," Valnar groaned. It was afternoon, and he lay on the couch in Asgar's cellar club. His body demanded food, and he felt agitated.  
  
If it kept going like this, he could forget his date with Alaine!  
  
"I tried to eat pizza, and had to puke instantly. PIZZA! EVEN WITH ANCHOVIES!" he hissed.  
  
"Forget that trash!" Asgar got up and went to the closet to the other end of the room. "What you need now is HUMAN BLOOD! Your fury just shows your frenzy."  
  
Valnar stared at him with his mouth open, as he pulled out a naked girl with green hair from his closet.  
  
"Who is that?" He sat up and smelled a sweet scent.  
  
"It doesn't matter! It's just an unimportant character," he huffed. "Now drink."  
  
He threw her on Valnar's lap. She smelled incredibly... tasty, and his fangs grew all by themselves.  
  
But if he drank her blood, then she'd die! That poor girl!  
  
Valnar licked over her throat almost automatically, and his whole body trembled. He opened his mouth widely and was about to bite, but then he felt too much pity for her.  
  
The bloody tears came fast. "I- I can't do this!" he sobbed. "Killing someone... That's just barbaric! She has feelings too! I can't just murder humans all the time, just because I'm thirsty! Imagine if someone would do that to us! We wouldn't like that either!"  
  
"Are you done now?" Asgar rolled his eyes and sat next to him on the couch. "Then just drink a little?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
He could have thought about that himself.  
  
Now it was easier. Valnar quickly bit into her throat, and began to suck from the wound. Sweet, tasty blood. Oh yes, that tasted better than anything! And how it felt! Better than every orgasm! Better than beating Morlon in Tekken!  
  
He ignored everything and greedily sucked her dry. Asgar surely would watch over him and stop him if he went too far.  
  
Gallons of blood flowed down his throat. Only a few minutes later, he was suddenly sucking on an empty husk, and wondered why there wasn't more blood coming.  
  
"Oh well, guess you killed her after all." Asgar sighed. "I wanted some too..."  
  
"DAMNIT! Why didn't you stop me?? Oh, whatever." Valnar dropped the woman to the ground, annoyed, and stomped up the stairs out of the basement.  
  
Great teacher, that Mr. Serran!!

* * *

It was just before eight. Valnar hid with Asgar behind the bushes next to the theatre to wait for Alaine.  
  
"So, just like I told you, Valnar. Start immediately! Grab her by the shoulders and kiss her! Women love that kinda romance," Asgar patted his head. "Especially Alaine likes it when you don't waste any time."  
  
Valnar raised an eyebrow warily, but he guessed Asgar had to know.  
  
"Ok, if you say so."  
  
He was about to go, as Asgar grabbed and hugged him, his cheek resting against his.  
  
"My student, I AM SO PROUD!!" Asgar said with bloody tears in his eyes. "I've never had anyone before with such potential!"  
  
Valnar blinked surprised. "Don't exaggerate now!! And let me go, or else Alaine will smell your scent on me!"  
  
He eventually let him go and pushed him towards the cinema. "Go get her, you hero," he smirked.  
  
Valnar walked to Alaine and she hugged him as a greeting. He returned the hug, and didn't want to let her go. Not because he felt her breasts against him, even though that was a bonus, because she smelled so good. Valnar didn't know what, but definitely better than blood.  
  
"Valnar? Are you ok?" she asked while he was daydreaming.  
  
"Uhh, yeah." He let her go and smiled nervously.  
  
She took his hand, and if it were still beating, his heart would race now. Hopefully he wouldn't ruin this. He just had to think about Asgar's words.  
  
"Which movie are we gonna watch?"  
  
Crap, he should have checked which movie was romantic. He gave the movielist a brief glance and just picked one.  
  
"Let's just uhh... watch Kahoku. I think that one is good," he suggested.  
  
"Oh, I've always wanted to watch that one!"  
  
Phew, lucky!  
  
A woman with lightblue hair and a moon necklace turned around and coughed.  
  
"Shameless self-promotion," she whispered.  
  
Hours later.  
  
The movie was going for five hours already, and Valnar should start to make a move on Alaine already.  
  
But it was easier said than done.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO GET A SINGLE BIRD OUT OF THE SKY?!" a character from the movie yelled. It wasn't a very romantic scene, but whatever.  
  
Valnar grabbed Alaine's arm, and she turned around to him confused.  
  
Now or never, he thought, and tried to smooch her. Before it came to that however, Alaine slapped him across the face.  
  
"Ow!!" he cried out.  
  
"Are you crazy?! What's wrong with you??" Alaine growled.  
  
"I... I just thought-"  
  
"Lately you've been acting like an idiot! This isn't even you anymore!"  
  
But... but... he did everything that Asgar told him to do. Had he been wrong?  
  
Valnar opened his mouth to protest, but then he felt ashamed. She was right. This wasn't him. "I'm sorry! I thought maybe..." He took a deep breath. He just wanted to be honest. "I thought maybe I could impress you like that! Somebody like you... would never go out with someone like me."  
  
"Oh? And who told you that nonsense?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Everyone actually.  
  
"Listen, I like you the way you are. You don't have to change for me!"  
  
Valnar dropped his gaze. "But you said I was empathetic, like a true friend."  
  
"...Yes, of course. But who says that can't become more? I like your empathy a lot, and you always listen to me. You're such a sweet guy!"  
  
She grabbed his chin so he would look at her again.  
  
"Really? Even if I'm not so... popular?" he said meekly.  
  
"Of course! I don't care."  
  
Alaine smiled again. She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.  
  
It might not have been on the mouth, but Valnar felt like he was on cloud nine.  
  
"My place or yours?" she suddenly asked fondly.  
  
Wow! And he thought he had completely ruined this date! Yesss, finally he could sink in too! Into the most gorgeous woman on the planet! Good bye virginity!  
  
"Let's go to your place!" he said quickly, and shortly afterwards they left the movies.  
  
Tonight was the best night of his life, and it would become even better.

* * *

At the next day.  
  
Valnar wanted to ask Alaine an important question. He walked up to her as she was standing at her locker.  
  
"Alaine," he said, and took her hands into his.  
  
Alaine kissed him on the mouth, and he'd love to pull her into a quiet corner when he remembered where her mouth was yesterday.  
  
"Hello, Valnar."  
  
Valnar gawked at her, in love, and almost forgot his request.  
  
"Oh, uh. Will you go with me to prom?"  
  
Alaine's eyes widened, then she smiled and hugged him tightly. "But of course!! I'm so happy you're asking me, honey!"  
  
They were standing there for a few more minutes, until Alaine left.  
  
Ahh, life couldn't go more perfectly.  
  
But suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice behind him.  
  
"There you are..."  
  
Valnar turned around and was shocked as he stared into Morlon's face.  
  
Morlon had never looked so pissed off at him before. He must have witnessed everything.  
  
"Morlon, I-" Valnar tried to say, but Morlon interrupted him.  
  
"How could you have gone for Alaine? You know that I love her! I hate you!" He walked past him and then stopped.  
  
"Real asshole you are... Guess you're too cool for your old friends now," he added before he left.  
  
"Wait, Morlon! I'm sorry! I still wanted to tell you!" Valnar shouted after him, but Morlon ignored it.  
  
Valnar sighed. Damnit, he really did turn into a scumbag...  
  
Morlon was always his best friend that stood by his side. Valnar had to apologize! But it wouldn't be easy, because he loved Alaine and wouldn't give her up.  
  
Man, why did everything have to be so complicated?!  
  
"Morlon..." Valnar whispered, close to tears.

* * *

At recess, Valnar bought himself vanilla ice cream, and chocolate for Morlon. He loved that flavor, and maybe then he wouldn't try to obliterate him immediately.  
  
Morlon sat at the bottom of the stairs to the first floor, his gaze dropped.  
  
Valnar stopped and swallowed. Maybe he should try again some other time- No! He couldn't just run like a coward now! He had to talk to him! And so he walked up to his friend.  
  
As Morlon spotted him, he looked angry again, but then he looked at the ice cream.  
  
"The chocolate ice cream is for you," Valnar said and stood there in the hallway like an idiot.  
  
Morlon said nothing, but he nodded. So Valnar took it as permission to sit down next to him. He handed him the ice cream without a word.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes and said nothing. Valnar didn't even know why he even bought ice cream, if he could only drink blood.  
  
Finally, Valnar began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry that I haven't told you... but I fell in love with Alaine, and we're together now." He gave Morlon an unsure look. Hopefully those words weren't too harsh.  
  
Morlon nodded. "Did you sleep with her?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Valnar looked confused, but he didn't want to lie to him anymore.  
  
"Yes."  
  
A small smile spread across Morlon's lips. "Stupid asshole..." he said, but it didn't sound aggressive. "Did you at least use condoms?"  
  
"Uuuhhhh." Oh fuck, he knew he forgot something.  
  
"Geez, Valnar," Morlon sighed and facepalmed. "I don't look after you for one moment and you just fuck everything up. You should stop playing a city guard in our D&D nights. You're starting to get really stupid!"  
  
"Excuse me??"  
  
Valnar felt insulted. City guards were totally cool.  
  
"And you should stop hanging out with Asgar... he's rubbing off on you," he added.  
  
"You're right." Valnar smiled at him. "Friends?"  
  
Morlon put his arm around Valnar's neck. "Friends." First they continued to be silent, but then Morlon gave him a curious look. "And... how was it? As your best friend, I have to know."  
  
Fine. Alaine surely would be okay with that, because Morlon truly was his best friend.  
  
"Great! First she wanted me to lick her boots, but then we really got it going on..." Valnar looked around. He should probably not say the stuff about the handcuffs etc. in public. "Uh, actually... I better not tell you here."  
  
Both of them got up and Morlon sighed, his hands in his black coat pockets. "Lucky you."  
  
Valnar couldn't disagree with him.

* * *

A few weeks later. The prom was already in progress.  
  
Valnar saw Morlon sitting with Ghadar and Gorgoth in a corner and waved at them. Ghadar seemed to look pissed off, but he always was.  
  
Suddenly, someone lay an arm around him.  
  
"What's up, mate?" Asgar said, a glass of blood in his other hand.  
  
Something about him smelled... off.  
  
"Asgar? Are you ok?" Valnar asked carefully.  
  
"Yeeeah." He let go of Valnar again and drank his glass in one go. "I'm great."  
  
Wait a second...  
  
"Oh man, you're drunk as fuck. Better watch out that Abraxas doesn't see you."  
  
You could get smashed with blood? He didn't know that.  
  
"Meh, fuck hi- Oh, look, your beloved is coming."  
  
Valnar turned around. Alaine walked towards him in a gorgeous red dress, which made her look even better than usual.  
  
"Well, Alaine? Did you turn Valnar into a man? I know what you do privately," Asgar annoyed her and received an angry gaze.  
  
"Shut up!" She growled, but Asgar didn't shrink back from that.  
  
"Now with us three, we coul-"  
  
"FORGET IT!" Alaine hissed, and her hair looked like it was aflame.  
  
"Never mind," he smirked. "Have fun, slowpokes," he added and left. Valnar heard him bitch about where to get more blood here.  
  
"Seriously," Alaine growled, and Valnar put her hands on her neck and kissed her.  
  
"Ignore him. He's smashed."  
  
Just when they were alone, somebody came towards them.  
  
"Hey, Valnar." A boy with blue hair stood in front of him. Uh, didn't he know him? What was his name again? Sam...?  
  
Oh, right, Simon. He had already forgotten that he existed.  
  
"I was gonna ask if you... wanna hang out with me?!" He looked at Valnar as if he had been wanting to ask for weeks already, but Valnar had no time for that now.  
  
"Uhh, sorry, not now," he tried to tell him quickly and easily.  
  
"WHAT? Am I not your friend?!" Simon was about to talk himself into a rage, when Alaine grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Are you deaf?! Get lost," she snarled at him and threw him away.  
  
Alaine could get really mad! He liked that. Who else had such a protective girlfriend?  
  
But she was supposed to enjoy herself!  
  
"Calm down, honey! Let's go check out what's going on here." Valnar put his hand on Alaine's hip and they walked together into the hall.  
  
Everyone seemed to be having fun. Well, the music was pretty shit, and he didn't care about the food, which smelled nasty, but... uh... oh, wahtever. The atmosphere was great, and he was here with Alaine.  
  
He saw how Ghadar was trying to hit on Nyria's sister Jayna, and Nyria punched him in the face, which made Gorgoth upset and scold her. But Valnar couldn't hear it from that far away. At least Morlon thought it was funny, seeing the way he laughed.  
  
"Ey guys." A guy came towards them and talked with his mouth full, a bowl with food in the other hand. "You can get that stuff from over there! You gotta try it! IT'S SUPERB!"  
  
He held it out to them, and Valnar felt sick instantly.  
  
"Oh god, what... what is that...?" He had never smelled such a disgusting scent before. It was so... strong and... disgusting! Indescribable! If he could, he'd vomit all over the dude.  
  
"It's garlic soup of course!"  
  
Alaine was horrified when she heard that. "VALNAR, WATCH OUT!" she yelled. Growling, she grabbed the guy and threw him out of the window, and the bowl right after him.  
  
"Thank you," Valnar wheezed, and the smell made him feel dizzy. Thankfully, Alaine had reacted fast!  
  
She smiled at him and stroked his cheek, until he put his hand on hers.  
  
"I feel sick. Let's go outside, ok?"  
  
Alaine nodded. "All right, I can understand. As vampire of the first generation I'm immune to it."  
  
Valnar and Alaine sat outside and watched the stars. Her hair almost lit up in the moonlight. She was really the most breathtaking being on this planet.  
  
She looked at him with her red eyes, and Valnar wanted to say so much.  
  
"I- I have to tell you something," he began.  
  
"Yes?" She raised her eyebrows curiously, and Valnar took her hands in his. Then he smiled, even if he felt like puking from nervousness.  
  
"Alaine, I-"  
  
"NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!!" a voice roared.  
  
Valnar and Alaine turned around shocked, then they recognized someone on the roof.  
  
"Is that... Ghadar?!" Valnar gasped. What the hell was he doing there?!  
  
Was that... That couldn't be! He filled the entire roof with explosives!  
  
"What the...?" Alaine threw her hand before her mouth.  
  
Shortly after, Gorgoth ran out of the school.  
  
"GHADAR!! NO, DON'T DO THAT!" he called out to him.  
  
"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Ghadar merely responded.  
  
What was wrong with him?! Had he gone completely mad now?  
  
Attracted by the noise, more people came out of the school.  
  
"OH MY GOD, HE'S GOING TO DO IT!" Aysha screamed, and Abraxas pulled her away from the building.  
  
"Come down here, you wretch!!" he yelled at him.  
  
"Oh man, it's on now." Asgar didn't even seem to care, and Morlon just let out a sigh.  
  
Jayna shook her head. "Ghadar, you failure!"  
  
"I don't get it," Simon said.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
Suddenly, a heroic melody was heard. Was that...? Vincent Weynard! Valnar barely recognized him, because he rarely came out of the building.  
  
"My school isn't going to be blown up, Ghadar!! The police have already been notified!" he shouted.  
  
"Please don't be so strict with him, Mr. Weynard! He's just... very angry," Gorgoth begged him.  
  
"YOU WON'T STOP ME!" Ghadar laughed, utter madness in his eyes.  
  
Oh no!  
  
"Alaine, we have to do something!!" Valnar said. If they climbed onto the building, then they could reach Ghadar and save all these humans from being obliterated!  
  
The sirens were heard, and many police cars surrounded the school.  
  
A policeman took a megaphone. "Give up, Ghadar! You're surrounded!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ghadar screamed defeated.  
  
The police got him down from the roof just after. They gave him a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. Gorgoth hugged him.  
  
"Ghadar, what were you doing?!" he scolded him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Ghadar drank from his hot chocolate and said something unintelligible. That he'd have gotten away with it, if it weren't for those meddling kids, or something. Then he walked away, and Gorgoth followed him quickly.  
  
"That got a little bit out of hand," Alaine said. "What kind of loons do we have in our school?"  
  
"Yes, you're right..." Valnar sighed, and remembered what he was gonna say. "Oh, Alaine. I love you!"  
  
"Oh, Valnar," Alaine sobbed and jumped into his arms. "I love you too!"  
  
"Our love lasts forever!" he added to impress her even more.  
  
"Oh, stop it! Way too cheesy."  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," he coughed. "Let's go back inside."  
  
They took each other's hands again and walked into the building. Then Valnar stopped.  
  
"Uhh, I can't dance, by the way," he said.  
  
Alaine began to smirk and kissed him. "Oh, Valnar, how I love you."  
  
The End.


	11. No Hope Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Hope Remains  
What happens to someone if what they love the most is taken from them?
> 
> Rating: Mature  
Ship: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia  
Tags: Blood and Gore, Suicide, Death, Vampires

For days they had been lying in this cell. The screams and the stench from outside were unbearable, but they could do nothing but try to ignore it.  
  
Alaine attempted to sleep, her face resting against Valnar's chest. But after a while, she gave up.  
  
"Valnar?" Alaine sat upright and stared at her beloved.  
  
Valnar opened his eyes and blinked sleepily.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you up." She stroked over his head. "I can't sleep."  
  
"That's quite all right," he said, and opened his arms. "Come here."  
  
Alaine snuggled into his arms. Without him, she'd already be lost. That the Elras even held them together in a cell made her distrustful.  
  
But she didn't want to think about them planning something; she didn't want to think about anything.  
  
Her hand moved to his throat, and she grabbed his collar as tight as she could.  
  
She kept trying to tear it off by force, but it was impossible.  
  
Just like him, she also wore one of those damned things, which they Elras put on them. They suppressed their powers, and if they only thought of a spell, the collar would give them a heavy charge.  
  
Furthermore, the clinking noise the collars made when they moved, was deeply humiliating.  
  
Valnar stroked her cheek, and forced himself to smile. "We'll get out of here again."  
  
Alaine closed her eyes and nodded. She had already given up, even if she didn't want to show it, but that Valnar tried to think positively for both of them, helped her a lot. And then she too hoped again.  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed, but she heard the cell door open and somebody entering.  
  
Several of those damned Elras stared at them. What was this? Had they come to gawk at them?  
  
Valnar and Alaine hissed angrily at them, but only received roaring laughter in return.  
  
If only they could tear out their throats.  
  
Two Elras grabbed Valnar by the arms and pulled him up, and Alaine was beside herself with rage.  
  
"If you merely harm a hair on his head, I'll tear you apart!" she threathened them.  
  
"Alaine, don't." Valnar tried to smile at her, and Alaine obeyed.  
  
His thoughts told her, that they'd just make it worse, and he didn't want the Elras to hurt her with their spells. Alaine had to stay calm, but it was so hard.  
  
"They will kill you," she said out of despair.  
  
"Kill?" one of the Elras huffed. "You stupid wench, that would be too gracious for you two!"

"You're... our children, after all," another one laughed. "We just need him for a moment, then you can have him back."  
  
Alaine bit her lip, and watched how they took Valnar with them and locked the door.  
  
They played with them, used them like cattle.  
  
"Valnar." Alaine snuggled into the door, and cried as she sank to the ground, the claws deep in the metal.  
  
If he didn't come back, then... then...  
  
.......  
  
Hours later.  
  
Alaine paced up and down the cell, worried sick. The screams of the humans were still loud, just as the laughs of the Elras, and it made her even more nervous.  
  
If Valnar didn't return, she wouldn't know what to do.  
  
Before she could obsess over those thoughts, the cell door opened.  
  
"Valnar!" Alaine wanted to embrace him, but the Elras threw him onto the dirty stone floor. He didn't move, only let out a pained groan.

How dare they? Hissing in anger, Alaine wanted to attack the Elras in the front, but he summoned a lightning spell that tossed her against the wall.  
  
"That was for your disobedience!" he growled and left with the others. The door once again locked tightly.  
  
Alaine got up again, and hissed. The pain of the spell still pulled at her entire being, but she had no wounds.  
  
"Valnar?" she whispered and hurried to him.  
  
He didn't answer, and she was worried. She helped turn him on his back.  
  
Valnar tried to avoid her gaze. His face and hair were bathed in blood.  
  
Alaine squeezed his hand and stared at him with an open mouth. "Valnar, what... what have they done to you?" Hate washed over her. Those bastards made him suffer. She'd have loved to break out and tear them to pieces.  
  
She stroked his cheek while he remained silent, and suddenly, she had a terrible suspicion...  
  
With her left hand she moved the hair out of his face and stared into a bloody hole.  
  
The view almost broke her undead heart. The Elras had taken an eye from him, and the blood gushed out of the eye socket. Alaine trembled in fury. Valnar still didn't speak, but she knew how much it must hurt. Red tears ran down his other eye, while he stared into space.  
  
They would suffer for this!  
  
Alaine held Valnar in her arms. "It's going to be all right," she whispered. His blood almost made her frenzy, but she could still control herself.  
  
Hours went by, and still neither of them spoke a word, until Alaine couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She kissed his cheek. "Please talk to me."  
  
Valnar took her arm, and finally looked at her, but his gaze was full of grief. "Alaine, I... I'm scared," he said. "I don't want to go back to that room, but even less do I want them to do the same thing to you. I couldn't bear it."  
  
Alaine was close to tears, and wanted to tell him that she'd rather be in his place, but he sat up and his gaze was full of hate.  
  
"If they even get close to you, then-" he stopped and looked up to the ceiling, clenching his teeth.  
  
The torture must have been horrible, and she took him back into her arms. Valnar didn't need to continue. Alaine felt the same. She wanted to torture those scumbags herself for what they did to him.  
  
"Why am I so weak...?" he asked, desperation in his voice.  
  
"No, you aren't weak," Alaine growled. "It's the fault of these things, because those sick bastards fear us!"  
  
Valnar grabbed his collar, but it was no use to try and break it. It must be made of magical material, or else they would surely be able to tear it off.  
  
"Rest a little longer," she eventually said and stopped him. "I'll watch over you."  
  
Valnar nodded and lay on the floor, his head on Alaine's lap.  
  
They could only wait and hope.  
  
More days went by, and the Elras kept coming to take Valnar with them, and Alaine kept getting enraged and being hit by their spells. Every time Valnar came back, he felt worse. Alaine cried out of despair. Why him? Why not her?  
  
Blood ran down Valnar's mouth, and Alaine apologized when she licked it off him.  
  
He looked pained, but she couldn't see any wounds, besides the missing eye. What was wrong with him?  
  
She lay her head on his chest and said nothing. Valnar slept more than usual, but Alaine wished he'd talk to her. He didn't have to be ashamed.  
  
"What are they doing to you?" she asked again, even if she knew she'd get no answer.  
  
After minutes of silence, it broke out of him.  
  
"I can't take it anymore."  
  
Alaine sat up and looked at him, shocked. Hearing that was like a knife in her heart. She wanted to take all his anguish, but she couldn't.  
  
In the end, she began to cry. "My poor Valnar..." She took his hand and snuggled it against her cheek.  
  
The whole time he still had hope, but now it had been taken from him.  
  
"Whatever happens... you know I will always love you," she sobbed.  
  
"I love you," he responded, and kissed the corner of her mouth.  
  
Again those monsters came, but this time, Alaine was too exhausted. The lack of blood got to her, and even Valnar had the same frenzied gaze.  
  
"I beg you," Alaine cried as they tore him out of her arms again. "Leave him be! Take me!"  
  
They left without an answer, but suddenly, one of the Elras turned around to her.  
  
"We have something else planned for you," he smirked. "Once you've murdered this wretch while frenzying, you'll become stronger. You'll become our weapon."  
  
"What..." Alaine was speechless.  
  
They wanted for Valnar and Alaine to murder each other. No, they wanted Alaine to win. That's why they experimented on Valnar? To weaken him?  
  
"You damned sons of bitches! I'll never do that!" Alaine hissed, but the Elras left without another word.  
  
No, she didn't want this. Like dogs the Elras wanted to let them fight against each other. She'd rather suffer in the Crimson Realm than kill Valnar in frenzy.  
  
Alaine despaired, and she saw only one way out: Putting Valnar out of his misery and following him.  
  
It would be cowardly, but she didn't care... It didn't matter anyway! Who did they have to prove anything to? Nobody came to help them. In the end, they'd just die, and they wouldn't get into heaven like the humans. Rather the Crimson Realm, than letting the Elras continued to torture Valnar. She'd rather put him out of his misery to escape the humiliation and suffering.

Days went by, but Alaine didn't know how many.  
  
She frenzied from rage, from grief. He wouldn't return. Deep inside, she knew he was dead; she felt it.  
  
Dead... Valnar was dead.  
  
Alaine let out a forlorn scream. They took her beloved, and she couldn't even say her farewells! Her body demanded blood, demanded retribution.  
  
"Valnar..."  
  
But... but they wanted to bring him back. They wanted them to kill each other.  
  
No, it was a trick. A lie!  
  
"Valnar, why...?"  
  
The beast in her demanded blood, screamed at every fibre of her body. Saliva dripped down her mouth, and she shook her head. Why didn't it leave her alone? Hissing, and with might and force, she attempted to break open the metal door, then the walls, and lastly the ground, but nothing submitted to her will.  
  
Only a few drops of blood squirted out of her hands as the skin tore, and greedily she licked it up. Alaine cried, but not because of that, because they took Valnar from her.  
  
"VALNAR! ANSWER ME!"  
  
The bloodlust spread inside her body, and she almost lost control of her thoughts.  
  
She continued to rage, but she couldn't destroy anything, couldn't find blood. It was over. She was denied revenge, but there was another way to escape, to be together with Valnar again.  
  
"We'll be free soon, beloved."  
  
Above her collar, Alaine stabbed into her throat with her claws. She wheezed and screamed in pain, and her hands trembled, but she kept going. Directed by her frenzy, she tore apart skin, muscles and bones, until she no longer felt anything, until her head seperated from her shoulders.  
  
Before she finally died, she smiled. She smiled, because the Elras couldn't make her into a weapon. She laughed, because she'd be with Valnar again. The walls made her roaring laughter echo, and then it was over.  
  
Nobody would take her hope.


	12. The Sorrows of Young Valnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorrows of Young Valnar  
For 50 years has Valnar been suffering in the Crimson Realm.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
Character: Valnar Darnus  
Tags: Suffering

Valnar walked along the bloodred path. How often had he walked here? His trembling legs could barely carry his body anymore, but he could not rest either.  
  
How much time had passed? Five years? Ten? Or even more? He could no longer think clearly. This pain! This damned pain! As if nails kept piercing into his flesh, as if he was burned anew every second.  
  
And this thirst, this terrible thirst that could not be quenched!  
  
"I want... out!!" he screamed into the void, to no one. He was alone, completely alone. He wanted out. Out!  
  
No! He'd never get out of here again! Never again! He was trapped here forever. Alaine couldn't save him... his beloved. The feeling that she wasn't with him was the worst pain of all, and fear spread in him again. The fear of endlessness.  
  
Why did he have to suffer in this hell?  
  
The one thing that helped once in a while was his daydreaming. Valnar imagined again that he was alive, and with Alaine. But they'd be humans, and they'd have a... big family. Yees, many children, many relatives. How beautiful... simply beautiful-  
  
A new wave of pain hit him and tore him out of his daydream, threw him with all its might back into reality. He writhed, screamed in despair. The thoughts no longer helped. Oh, how much he missed Alaine, how much he missed not to suffer.  
  
In the beginning he could at least manifest, even if he had never found the right place. Now it no longer worked; he was too weak.  
  
He had failed!!  
  
And just because he was too stupid to notice the shadow wraith inside him. These damned Elras! How he hated them! How he'd love to pull them into their own hell. They'd feel all of his anger.  
  
Was Alaine all right? She wasn't dead. Valnar hadn't seen her here in all these years. Had she given up on him? Just the thought killed him.  
  
"I can't... go on!" he hissed. His body felt as if he was slowly being cut into thousand pieces; his train of thought kept being interrupted by pain.  
  
Valnar sank to his knees and grabbed his face, trying to tear off his skin. But his hand went through him, like every time he tried this. He couldn't even destroy himself. He was a blood ghost, a damned soul without a body.  
  
He looked up desperately and opened his mouth, to let the bloody rain drip onto his tongue.  
  
How many times had he tried that now? And how many times did it make him even more insane, because this rain was just an illusion?  
  
Again he picked himself up and continued his endless path. Staggering, he'd have liked to throw himself into the bloody sea, but he could not even do that.  
  
His instincts didn't allow him to!  
  
He didn't want to go on. This was the only reason for his existence: to suffer!  
  
But one day... one day the suffering had to end. Alaine would get him out of here, and until then he'd endure.  
  
That, or he'd die once and for all.  
  
One day...


	13. Without Words - 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Words  
As Valnar brings the sick Alaine home to take care of her, his wife Aysha changes so much that he no longer knows if their relationship still makes sense.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
Ships: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia, Valnar Darnus/Aysha Darnus  
Tags: Vampires, Cheating, Drama, Romance, Blood Drinking

Valnar held his cheek and cried without a sound. The strong blow brought tears to his eyes, but he tried to ignore it.  
  
"Oh, stop crying," his father scolded. "It's your fault after all that the critter is gone. Now there's nothing to eat! My father would have treated you less gently!"  
  
"Yes... I'm sorry," Valnar just said. He had let the rabbit flee, because he'd rather starve than kill it himself.  
  
His father grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged Valnar with him. "You're worthless! Just like your whore of a mother!"  
  
Valnar might not know his mother, but it still hurt when his father talked about her like that. But he knew it was better not to answer him.  
  
"You'll never become a warrior," he added, grabbed his knife and left.  
  
Valnar opened his eyes. Limm had barely changed in the last years. Every time he was here, he usually thought about his childhood, which wasn't very pleasant, but he was sure that it made him a better human being. His father was an asshole, and he never wanted to become like him.  
  
And he was wrong, because Valnar became a warrior. A part of King Gerald's army.  
  
"Valnar, stop dreaming," Korina said and tore him out of his daydreaming. "Help me instead."  
  
"I'm sorry." Valnar hurried to her. She was wrapping a blanket around the shoulders of a woman, whom she had just helped out of the bushes.  
  
"Is she all right?" he asked, eyeing her red, greasy hair, which were tied in a ponytail. She looked generally dirty and was shaking. Her blue dress was torn at the bottom. How long had this woman been here?  
  
"I don't think so. She seems to be mute," Korina sighed. "We'll probably have to bring her to Shannar."  
  
To the asylum? Valnar believed that they'd certainly do a good job, but maybe he should offer to take her to his home. Maybe he'd even get promoted for his dedication. Furthermore, he felt bad for the woman, and Aysha surely wouldn't mind. They could take care of her until she was better.  
  
"I could take her to my place," Valnar offered. "She'll want for nothing."  
  
His instructor smiled at him. "Very thoughtful of you, Valnar. Well, fine, I trust you, but go to a doctor with her first." She took the woman's bracelet. "It says her name is Alaine Frynia. I will try to find out something about her, we'll be in touch."  
  
"Good." Valnar carefully put his hands on Alaine's shoulders. She looked at him confused and afraid with her green eyes, whereupon he smiled at her.  
  
"I'll bring you away from here, Alaine, until we found out where you're from," he said, and Alaine even nodded after a moment. She seemed to at least understand him.  
  
After a few steps she stood still, grabbed her head and shook it violently.  
  
"What... what's wrong?!" Korina grabbed her before she could fall to the ground.  
  
"I- Lie her on the ground and hold her!" Valnar told her and she did. Alaine writhed in pain and wet herself in the process, but it didn't disgust Valnar; he ignored it. This poor woman couldn't help it.  
  
Slowly, Alaine began to calm down again, and Valnar wiped the saliva off her mouth with his glove. He had seen something like this a few times; it reminded him of the Harpydelirium illness. But he had never seen it that bad on anyone...  
  
Korina and Valnar looked worried at each other. Whatever harm had been done to Alaine, she needed help now.

* * *

The doctor couldn't help Alaine, but she said Alaine might have had a traumatic experience, and that's why she was so disturbed. Alaine also couldn't write, but was able to communicate with gestures. It would be wise to take care of her, then she might be able to speak again by herself. It was important to watch her though, because she suffered unexplainable cramps once in a while, which were similar to the Harpydelirium illness, as Valnar guessed.  
  
Valnar wanted to do everything he could to make her feel safe in his home.  
  
He opened his frontdoor and saw Aysha walking towards him, but she stood still as she saw Alaine behind him. Immediately, he let go of Alaine's hand.  
  
Valnar just wanted to lead her. Honestly.  
  
"Who is that?" Aysha asked, somewhat angered.  
  
"Uhh, this is Alaine Frynia. She is sick and will be living with us for a while. Is that all right for you?" He at least hoped that it was.  
  
"...Yes, of course. And where will she sleep?" Aysha didn't sound too excited, and Valnar forced himself to smile and gently touch her shoulders.  
  
"I'll sleep on the settee today. Starting tomorrow, Alaine will sleep there," he said. "Thank you, honey, it's only temporary." Valnar gave Aysha a kiss to appease her.  
  
"I know you," she sighed. "But don't bring home animals next."  
  
"I promise," he laughed and turned around to Alaine. "I hope you'll like it here."  
  
Alaine merely nodded and Valnar put his hand on her shoulder. "Come, rest a little."  
  
After such an exhausting day, she surely needed it. And who knows when the last time was she had slept in a soft bed?

* * *

A few days later.  
  
"Valnar, I believe she can eat by herself..." Aysha scolded him. Valnar felt a little embarrassed. He just wanted to help Alaine eat, and that he'd feed her went without saying.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said and gave Alaine the spoon.  
  
They sat there and ate, and Valnar couldn't help but continuously check on her. He did overdo it somewhat. She was just mute...  
  
Well, she often had those cramps. What if something happened to her again? Or something worse?  
  
At least he was glad that Alaine had settled into their home so well, even if Aysha was always cold towards her.  
  
After dinner, Alaine sat on the settee and gave the setting sun a saddened look, as always.  
  
"I'll be going to bed already. Don't stay up too long, okay?" Aysha said next to him.  
  
Valnar turned around to her and smiled, then he gave her a kiss.  
  
"All right, I'll come soon," he replied.  
  
Aysha nodded satisfied and went to their bed chamber.  
  
But Valnar walked to the book shelf and picked out one of his favorite books: Dark Shadows, and sat down next to Alaine, who gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Want me to read something to you?" he asked, and Alaine began to smile and nodded.  
  
"I'm glad," Valnar said and had to smile himself. It was nice when he could do something nice for her.  
  
Hours went by and Alaine paid close attention. She had even come closer to read.  
  
"Alaine?" Valnar looked at her; she had fallen asleep.  
  
He put the book aside and grabbed a blanket to cover her with.  
  
At first he had only wanted to help for a promotion, but now he began to really like her. Even if she couldn't speak, Valnar knew how intelligent Alaine was.  
  
"Good night," he still said and went to the bed chamber, where Aysha looked at him, wide awake.  
  
"You promised me to come to bed too," she said annoyed and Valnar immediately felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot the time," he tried to defend himself and sat next to her to give her a kiss, but she ignored him and turned away.  
  
Was she jealous?  
  
"Good night," she said grumpily and that tone hurt Valnar.  
  
"There's nothing between Alaine and I," he tried to say carefully, but he got no answer.  
  
Valnar sighed internally. He hadn't meant to hurt her; he just wanted to take care of Alaine. She didn't have to think that there would be more between them.

* * *

A month later.  
  
Korina wasn't able to find out anything about Alaine, or where she's from, and Alaine didn't seem to know either. So they could only wait.  
  
But that wasn't so bad, because Alaine already felt content in his home. She hadn't had a cramp in a while either, that's why Valnar wanted to show her around a little. The protective walls of Klennar let the city seem confined, but it was still a nice place.  
  
Especially on this evening, as the setting sun was painting the city red.  
  
Alaine gazed in amazement at the giant apple tree in the middle of the market place.  
  
"That tree has been standing there for centuries," Valnar told her, and grabbed one of the fat, red apples. "Here." He gave it to her and she seemed happy and bit into it.  
  
"Fresh fish for your wife, sir?" one of the vendors shouted at him, and Valnar felt awkward. Especially because Aysha had suggested something like that...  
  
"No, thank you. And she's not my wife," he said and pulled Alaine away by the hand.  
  
"He probably just wanted to be funny," Valnar added; he felt responsible for the words of the salesman. But Alaine just gave him a smile, which he couldn't interpret.  
  
Valnar couldn't help but return the smile. What might she be thinking? She was kind of cute in a way.

* * *

As they returned home, Aysha still didn't seem to be back. The bed was empty, and she wasn't anywhere else.  
  
Valnar sighed. She must still be mad at him, and slowly it began making him angry as well.  
  
He loved her, and she completely overreacted with her jealousy. Alaine wasn't Valnar's mistress, she was here because she needed help. How would this continue? He had to talk to Aysha.  
  
Valnar turned around to Alaine. "All right, good night, Alaine," he said, but Alaine came closer and hugged him out of nowhere, leaning her head against his chest.  
  
His anger towards Aysha made him wrap his arms around Alaine. Her hair smelled wonderful, even better than Aysha's.  
  
And immediately he felt like an asshole, and gently pushed Alaine away from him. No, Aysha was wrong! He didn't love Alaine. She was just a friend that he took care of.  
  
He forced himself to smile, but Alaine took his arm and pulled him to the settee.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked confused. Alaine sat down, still holding his arm, and she gave Valnar this sad look, that he immediately understood.  
  
"You don't want to stay alone? I can understand that," he said and sat down next to her.  
  
Alaine lay down and put her head in Valnar's lap. Valnar didn't know how to react, but stroked through her hair with his hand.  
  
It wouldn't be so bad to stay here until she fell asleep.  
  
At the next morning, Aysha was standing in the kitchen, and Valnar was glad to see her.  
  
"Have you been gone all night? How are you?" Valnar asked and wanted to hug her, kiss her, but Aysha didn't even look at him. She even stopped his approach with her hand.  
  
"Yes, I didn't want to bother you and your Alaine," she said and gave Valnar a vicious glare.  
  
_His _Alaine?  
  
"Say, can you tell me what this is about? You have no reason to be that jealous," he tried to say calmly, even if he was getting sick of repeating himself. "I love you, Aysha."  
  
Aysha threw back her blond locks and gave him a mocking smile. "Of course," she laughed. "You brought her here to take care of her. Sure."  
  
Valnar was hurt, and her behavior pissed him off. "That's exactly it!"  
  
Without answering, Aysha left the house. Valnar was tired of running after her and grabbed himself a beer. He sat down on a chair, growled angrily and drove his hand through his green hair.  
  
Valnar didn't even recognize her. She had changed so much in the last few weeks, that he didn't even know if she was still the same woman he married.  
  
Fine. She can leave, he thought, and drank his beer.  
  
Alaine came out of the living room, and her gaze told him that she had heard everything. He instantly felt bad. She wasn't supposed to hear their fights, she was supposed to feel better here.  
  
She walked up to Valnar and asked with a gesture if she may sit. Even if he rather wanted to be alone right now, he didn't want to shoo her away. He nodded and pushed a chair next to her, and she sat down.  
  
Valnar and Alaine sat there for a few minutes, until Alaine asked with more gestures if she should leave.  
  
"No, it's not your fault," Valnar said. That would take the cake, if she was blaming herself.  
  
Alaine moved closer with her chair and put her arms around him. First he didn't know how to react, but then he put his arms around her.  
  
She was so nice, and he appreciate her attempt to comfort him.  
  
They released each other after a few seconds, but Valnar held her arm tightly and stared into her clear green eyes. She didn't need to speak; no words were needed, just her gaze.  
  
Valnar almost touched her lips with his, and Alaine didn't wince. Still, he stopped himself in the last moment. It wasn't right what he was doing here.  
  
He loved Aysha.  
  
Valnar leaned back into his chair. Damnit, what was he doing here? "I'm... I'm sorry. That was not appropriate," he sighed.  
  
Alaine nodded, but she stayed on her chair, and Valnar was glad by now that she was here.

* * *

A few weeks later.  
  
Valnar's relationship to Aysha kept getting worse. He did his best, but she kept rejecting him.  
  
Instead, his relationship to Alaine got better. Even if she only used gestures and couldn't speak, it was still easy to communicate with her. She was very intelligent.  
  
They sat together at the dining table and ate the boar which Valnar had slayed earlier that day. He had done it for Aysha, but she wasn't home again, and this time Valnar didn't care. Alaine had done a good job cooking it, and it tasted delicious.  
  
After dinner, Valnar wanted to take a hot bath and think about how Aysha's and his relationship would continue.  
  
He had just readied the bathtub, as Alaine stood at the bathroom door.  
  
"I was just about to take a bath, but you can go first if you'd like," he offered.  
  
Before he could react, she opened her green dress and dropped it to the floor. For a few seconds, he couldn't avert his gaze from her body, until he turned around.  
  
"Uhh, Alaine...?" Valnar felt how she began to hug him from behind and pressed her body to his back. His heart raced, and he tried to find a logical explanation. If they bathed together, they'd waste less water... No! This was wrong; he couldn't do this.  
  
He turned around and gently took her wrists. "We can't," he said as friendly as possible, and tried to ignore her naked body. He only concentrated on her face.  
  
But Alaine seemed disappointed and moved her hands to his hips. Valnar didn't want to hurt her, but he was a married man.  
  
Finally he tore away from her. "Take a bath, okay? After that I'll read you a book... okay?" he asked nervously. Valnar didn't want her to hate him, and thankfully, she nodded. He nodded at her too, feeling relieved, and fled to the living room.  
  
Valnar took a deep breath. What was that just now? Alaine wasn't in love with him, was she...?  
  
No, she was probably just confused!  
  
A few minutes went by, until Valnar heard a thud from the bathroom.  
  
"Alaine?" he asked, as he jumped up and hurried to the bathroom. Hastily, he slammed open the door and saw Alaine writhing on the floor in pain.  
  
"Alaine!!" he shouted and grabbed a linen sheet. He kneeled quickly onto the wet floor and wrapped her into the sheet. "Calm down," he whispered, and held her upright against him. He stroked her cheek for minutes, until her pain subsided.  
  
Valnar felt like that cramp had been his fault. Thankfully he had heard it, or she might have suffocated.  
  
Alaine looked at him with her eyes half open, and he didn't stop stroking her cheek. Valnar swallowed; she was beautiful, and he touched her full lips, then her chin.  
  
Their faces were close, and Alaine came closer, puckered up her lips and kissed him on the mouth. Valnar knew that it was wrong, but he didn't want to stop her... couldn't. He touched her chin and returned the kiss passionately. His heart raced like crazy as he kissed her once more, and he let out a soft moan, as Alaine licked his lips.  
  
"Wait," Valnar whispered and let go of her. This was going too fast for him. "Come, I'll help you up." Alaine gave him a smile, which made him exhale in relief.  
  
Valnar had wanted to help Alaine to get dressed, but now she lay naked and with her legs apart on the settee. Valnar didn't try to avert his gaze, but examined everything. The long red hair, her perfect skin, her big breasts and the nipples that stood erect and aroused... Even her wet slit, which she was presenting so shamelessly.  
  
"Alaine... I can't do this," he tried to tell her, as he walked up to her.  
  
Alaine took his wrists and pressed his hands against her breasts. Valnar musn't do this, but he still played curiously with her nipples, which made Alaine throw her head back and bite into her bottom lip.  
  
"I can't do this," he repeated, but he didn't stop. He got on all fours ontop of her and kissed her hungrily, as Alaine tried to tear his coat off of him.  
  
They both wanted it, and Valnar could no longer fight back his urges.

* * *

Aysha had hidden in the bed chamber, and she carefully looked into the living room as her husband was fucking that bitch. He took her naked and shameless... Aysha could smell the lust and sweat of those two from here. Humans were so primitive.  
  
But she had always known! This would have happened sooner or later. This woman had to leave, before she lost Valnar completely.  
  
She might not truly love him, but it still hurt her pride. Valnar belonged to her! He was supposed to only love her!  
  
Aysha continued watching; she could hear how he praised her body, and Aysha growled.  
  
She wanted to go to the living room and kill them both, let them bleed out on the floor, but... she couldn't do that to Valnar, not after all these years.  
  
But Alaine would suffer.  
  
Aysha grinned darkly as she thought of an idea how to get rid of Alaine, without Valnar finding out about it. Aysha would forgive Valnar, and then he could concentrate on her again.  
  
Yes, that would work, and she was already looking forward to it. Finally, she turned into a bat and flew out of the window.


	14. Without Words - 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Words  
As Valnar brings the sick Alaine home to take care of her, his wife Aysha changes so much that he no longer knows if their relationship still makes sense.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
Ships: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia, Valnar Darnus/Aysha Darnus  
Tags: Vampires, Cheating, Drama, Romance, Blood Drinking

Valnar still lay naked, with Alaine in his arms, on the settee. He's never had such amazing sex before. In comparison to Aysha, Alaine didn't just lie there like a wooden plank, or even a corpse. No, she even enjoyed it a lot.  
  
He sighed. What kind of a bastard was he to cheat on his wife? Even if she kept making him angry lately with her behavior. He had to think about his father. Never did he want to become a scumbag like him.  
  
Aysha must be told the truth.  
  
But how was he supposed to explain this? When he had promised her week after week that there was nothing between him and Alaine.  
  
He stood up carefully, as to not wake Alaine, and lowered her gently back onto the settee. "Good night," he whispered, took his clothes and went to his bed chamber. Tomorrow he'd have to return to Castle Tranak. Aysha didn't seem to like Alaine a lot, but if something happaned, she'd surely take care of her and get a doctor if needed.  
  
Immediately he felt terrible again.  
  
"Aysha, I'm so sorry," he whispered to himself.

* * *

At noon the next day, Aysha was at home alone with Alaine. She gave her a scornful look as she swept the floor, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That's for me," Aysha said and hurried to the door.  
  
A man stood there, with two more farther behind him. He was dressed well, but the other two looked like paramedics.  
  
Finally! She had been waiting all morning.  
  
"Good day, my name is Sarus Ariaric. You must be Aysha Darnus?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me. I was in Shannar this morning," Aysha said and opened the door for them. "There's the girl for the asylum. We tried to give her a normal life... but she feels pretty bad, and she needs professional people around her!"  
  
Alaine looked at her shocked, as both of the paramedics walked up to her and grabbed her by the arms. She tried to struggled and began to cry when she was being brought outside.  
  
"Calm down, woman! Don't worry! You're in good hands," one of the men said.  
  
"Good, we'll take care of her. We, the Asylum of Shannar, thank you Mrs Darnus." Sarus bowed before her, then he left with Alaine and the men.  
  
"Oh no, thank you," Aysha whispered and closed the door.  
  
She smiled satisfied. Finally that bitch was gone! Now she only had to tell Valnar.

* * *

Valnar returned home in the evening. He had been thinking about Alaine's wellbeing all day, and how he could tell Aysha about his slip-up.  
  
He entered his house and was surprised to see Aysha, but he was immediately worried when she gave him a sad look.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, and looked around for Alaine.  
  
Aysha seemed to notice it. "Oh Valnar... Alaine is gone." She came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know why, but she went voluntarily to the Ayslum of Shannar."  
  
"What?? Why?" he asked, his mouth opened wide.  
  
She... did she leave because they had slept together? He felt guilty. Perhaps he should have stayed with her during the night?  
  
Valnar looked desperate and blamed himself.  
  
"Aysha, I- I slept with Alaine, that's why she most likely left. I'm really sorry," he said carefully and took her hand. Valnar didn't regret it, but he didn't want to hurt Aysha like that.  
  
Aysha looked shocked, but then she gave him a small smile and put her hand on his.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Valnar. I'll forgive you, but never do that again."  
  
Valnar didn't know how to feel. He was relieved, but did he really deserve that? And Aysha said it so... unnaturally. As if she didn't even care.  
  
He felt more for Alaine than he thought. He finally realised that.  
  
But she was gone... and it broke his heart. She probably didn't have the same feelings for him.  
  
But maybe things would go better with Aysha now, and maybe he'd be able to forget Alaine.  
  
Aysha put her arms around him as he began to cry and hugged him tightly. "We can do this. Together," Aysha whispered. "I love you."  
  
Valnar merely nodded and forced himself to smile.  
  
Yes, they could do this. He just had to force himself.

* * *

Months later.  
  
Ever since Alaine had left, Valnar's and Aysha's relationship had gotten better and seemed to be stable. But after a few months the fighting began anew and got worse and worse. Especially since Valnar had brought up the subject of children in the past few months. He thought he could save his marriage that way, and Aysha had agreed. But she just didn't become pregnant, and both of their moods dropped. It made him unhappy.  
  
"Maybe I just can't have children," Aysha said disinterestedly as she poked around in her stew.  
  
It wasn't her fault, but why did she not care at all?  
  
"Why do you not care?" he asked angered, and Aysha looked into his eyes.  
  
"Of course I care!" she yelled at him. "How is it my fault?! Maybe it's yours!"  
  
Valnar didn't feel like fighting again. He got up and left the house.  
  
"Where are you going?!" she snarled, but he ignored her and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
He didn't go far, only to the giant apple tree, and sat down.  
  
Valnar held his head and thought about Alaine. Was she all right? He hoped so, but he missed her so much.  
  
"Oh Alaine, if only things had gone differently..."

* * *

A day later, Aysha received a letter from the asylum. First she wanted to burn it, but then she got curious and opened it.  
  
What she read in it shocked her, and she threw it far away from her onto the table.  
  
She drove her hand through the blond dyed hair and growled.  
  
That whore Alaine had a child from her Valnar.  
  
And the asylum wanted to know who the father was, but no one could find out! Especially not Valnar!  
  
Aysha froze, and then began to grin.  
  
What if they took the child? Valnar wanted children so badly, but Aysha couldn't have any as a vampire.  
  
It was perfect. Then Valnar would be happy, and Alaine deeply hurt.  
  
She didn't waste any time and hurried to Shannar.

* * *

It only took an hour until she reached Shannar, and as she spotted Alaine, she had to bite back a chuckle. Alaine looked like as if she had cried for days.  
  
Of course she wasn't allowed to keep her child with her condition, and a paramedic held it in his arms instead; it was a daughter, and she had a few red hairs with green eyes. Disgusting, just like Alaine.  
  
"I sadly have no idea who the father is, but my husband and me will provide loving care for the child," Aysha smiled. "After all we had taken good care of Alaine. We like to help." She gave Alaine a short glance.  
  
Alaine was crying again. In the end, she got so upset that two paramedics had to grab her and bring her outside.  
  
Now her daughter started crying too, and the paramedic tried to calm her down.  
  
"Forgive Alaine's behavior, she hasn't had her medicine yet today. Anyway, that's very kind of you, Mrs Darnus," he said, and handed her the girl, after he got her to stop crying. "If you just sign some papers here, it's yours."  
  
"Of course," Aysha grinned satisfied and looked at the brat. She didn't like children, but she could do this. How hard could it be?

* * *

As she was done with everything, Aysha went outside with the baby and walked past Alaine, laughing into her face. "Now I'll raise your child with Valnar, and he'll never find out. You messed with the wrong one, my dear," she whispered.  
  
Completely upset, Alaine was trying to attack her, which even surprised Aysha. But a guard hurried to them and held Alaine's arms behind her back. She didn't stop her rampage, and Aysha gave the guard a few Filar.  
  
"It would be good if that woman disappeared from here," she whispered to him. It would be better for Aysha if Alaine was no longer here, just in case Valnar did get suspicious.  
  
The guard gave her a shocked look, but then began to smile. "Very well, ma'am."  
  
Aysha smiled pleased. This couldn't have gone better for her.

* * *

As Valnar entered his home, Aysha came towards him with a baby in her arms.  
  
Valnar looked baffled. "What happened now? Who is that?" he asked his wife.  
  
"This is our daughter, I adopted her from an orphanage in Asran," she said and kissed his cheek. "Are you happy?"  
  
"I-" Valnar thought about how their attempts to conceive their own child kept failing. Aysha gave him the child and he smiled. He'd have never dreamed of becoming a father that fast.  
  
She was adorable and looked curiously at him with big eyes. The few red hairs and the green eyes reminded Valnar of Alaine... but Alaine was in Shannar.  
  
He tried to quickly banish Alaine from his thoughts. "Thank you, Aysha. That's the most wonderful gift you could have ever made me," he said and was close to tearing up.  
  
Aysha giggled and leaned against him. "Oh, but I love you, my dear. Now we're finally parents. A cute little family."  
  
Valnar kissed her on the lips, the first time after days. Yes, thanks to the little one, everything would be all right now.

* * *

Weeks went by, and Valnar and Aysha moved to a bigger house in Melsan. Aysha knew that Valnar missed Klennar, but for their daughter's wellbeing, he'd settle down anywhere.  
  
But slowly it was becoming too much. Lilea kept crying if Aysha had to take care of her. She was really starting to get sick of it... especially when she thought about the fact that it was Alaine's child.  
  
It had been such a stupid idea to take the child in, because it was shattering her nerves. She did that on purpose just to punish Aysha anyway.  
  
She sat on her chair for a while, brushed her hair, and tried to ignore the brat.  
  
Until Valnar entered the room. But she hadn't paid attention and he still saw the whole scene, before she could hide her brush.  
  
Valnar gave her a furious look. "Why is she crying?" he asked, but went to his daughter by himself and took her in his arms to calm her down.  
  
Aysha rolled her eyes. "She always cries..."  
  
But Valnar ignored her. "I always have to take care of Lilea by myself. She's YOUR daughter as well," he scolded her.  
  
Aysha couldn't hear it anymore: Lilea here, Lilea there. She clenched her teeth, before she'd throw anything at him and spill the beans. No, it was HIS daughter. His, together with that damned Alaine.  
  
"Where are you going?" Valnar called after her as she stomped into their bed chamber.  
  
Aysha kept ignoring him. Let him take care of that kid, if it was the center of his life.  
  
Ugh, she should have torn out Alaine's throat.

* * *

Valnar stroked his daughter's hair and sighed. What was up with Aysha again? Did she hate their child? He didn't want to think about it, but his wife didn't take care of her; he had to do everything by himself, and she always looked at the child scornfully.  
  
He shook his head and tried to concentrate on pretty things. For example, how pretty Melsan was, and that's why he went to the window and looked outside.  
  
Then he froze.  
  
"Alaine..." he whispered. It was really her, without a doubt. Alaine was outside and communicated with a priest, then she kept walking without him.  
  
Valnar's first instinct was to jump up and confront her.  
  
But perhaps Alaine didn't want anything to do with him, didn't want to communicate. After all, that was the reason she left in the first place.  
  
No, he had to go to her! If only so he could apologize.  
  
He picked Lilea up and went outside, and as Alaine saw him, her green eyes widened and she stood still.  
  
She started crying and it broke Valnar's heart. It was all his fault.  
  
"Alaine, you here?" Valnar asked carefully and remembered the priest from just before. "The church is taking care of you now?"  
  
She nodded, but didn't look at him.  
  
He didn't want to bombard her with questions yet; he had to apologize. "...I'm so sorry, about the sex, I-" Valnar tried to say, but Alaine didn't even seem to listen. He noticed the look she gave his daughter, and it was more than curiosity. It was almost longing?  
  
"This is Lilea. Aysha and I got her from an orphanage in Asran. Do you want to hold her?" If Alaine was so interested in her, then he could use that to make her happy.  
  
Alaine nodded and opened her arms and Valnar handed her over.  
  
Lilea felt comfortable in her arms, as far as Valnar could judge. Alaine was very kind with her.  
  
So much that his heart jumped with joy.  
  
She stroked over the little one's head. When he watched those two like that... actually, Lilea and Alaine looked very similar... Red hair, green eyes, and-  
  
Alaine gave him a desperate look and suddenly Valnar realised it. "No, that-" He kept looking between Alaine and Lilea. How could he be so stupid? Suddenly, everything made sense...  
  
"It's our child..." he determined, and Alaine nodded as she teared up.  
  
Valnar clenched his teeth. Aysha lied to him... she took the child away from Alaine.  
  
But why?!  
  
Did Aysha know that Valnar was the father? That would explain why she had made it a secret.  
  
Valnar put his arms around Alaine and hugged her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and stroked her hair. Alaine snuggled up against him, her daughter tightly in her arms.  
  
"I- I have to talk to Aysha," he whispered as he let go of her again. He clenched his fists, then took his daughter out of Alaine's arms.  
  
"I'll be right back," Valnar said and Alaine nodded at him. He quickly went back to his house. That takes the cake! He had never been so angry at his wife, but he had to hear the truth from her.  
  
But then he felt sorrow. He had cheated on her. He might have told her, and she had forgiven him, but a child came out of it.  
  
But that didn't excuse her behavior!  
  
He put Lilea into her crib and walked towards the bed chamber.  
  
"Aysha!" he called. She came towards him and looked confused, but he shoved her back into the room and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked completely aghast.  
  
"You didn't get the child from the orphanage!" he shouted at her. "You took it from Alaine! Admit it!" Valnar had to pull himself together not to grab her. "It's my biological child!"  
  
Aysha moved a blond strand of hair out of her face and stared at the floor.  
  
"Answer me!" he yelled at her again.  
  
"Yes... it's true," Aysha growled. "I watched you and then decided to send Alaine to Shannar. Far away from us! When that letter came months later... you weren't supposed to find out! You'd have gone back to her!"  
  
Valnar was shocked what she told him. "Aysha... I... I can't trust you any longer." He had no words; it hurt him deeply. He had hurt her too, but this went too far. "How could you have done that? I don't see any point in our marriage anymore..."  
  
Aysha grabbed his shoulders with such strength that completely surprised him.  
  
"No, Valnar," she whispered. "We'll be together forever... I'll make sure of that."  
  
Valnar wanted to object, to tell her that nothing would change his decision.  
  
But he didn't get that far. He could no longer move. "Let me go!" he tried to say, but something squeezed his throat.  
  
Aysha's gaze turned dark, and her eyes glowed red.  
  
"You're mine," she hissed and opened her mouth.  
  
Long, pointy fangs.  
  
Valnar wanted to scream, wanted to tear away, but it didn't help. Aysha had incredible strength.  
  
She was a monster! Valnar had met such a beast before, but... he thought that was just his imagination!  
  
Aysha dug her fangs into his neck and he screamed in pain, but no words came out of his mouth. He tried to struggle, but he didn't manage to, until he felt a burning sensation in his neck. Aysha let go of him, and he smacked onto the floor, writhing in pain.  
  
Valnar felt his entire body begin to burn and he was in agony, pain that tore at his soul, pain that almost took his mind.  
  
Was this what dying felt like?  
  
"Aysha..." Valnar looked up at her with the last of his strength, her smiling mouth was bloodsmeared.  
  
"Alaine," he whispered. He wanted to get to her, protect her from his wife, before she was next.  
  
But his sight became blurred and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Valnar looked at his father's corpse, which was bathed in blood. A man with long, gray hair kneeled before him; his red cape and his attire made him look like a nobleman.  
  
But he was no nobleman, no human. It was a monster, because his mouth was full of blood.  
  
Valnar teared up. He felt no pity for his father, but he was afraid and held onto the doorframe.  
  
"And you're supposed to be my descendant? Weakling," the man said mockingly, laughing at Valnar's father.  
  
Then he turned to Valnar, and Valnar froze at the sight of his red glowing eyes.  
  
He'd die next... he saw it in the eyes of the monster.  
  
"What are you looking at, brat?!" the man hissed and jumped at him with one leap. Valnar was so terrified that he fell and threw his hands before his eyes.  
  
But he felt no pain. The monster ran past him and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Valnar's heart raced like crazy, and he didn't dare to stand up.  
  
But he survived.

* * *

As Valnar opened his eyes, everything looked different, yet still the same. The hair in front of his face was no longer green, but white.  
  
He groaned as he stood up, and saw his wife walking towards him.  
  
"You," Valnar hissed and was shocked. Hiss? Why would he do such a thing? Suddenly, he felt the long fangs in his mouth, and everything was clear.  
  
"You... you turned me into a monster," he growled and grabbed her by the shoulders. His first instinct was to kill her, to tear open her skin and bite the bones apart, until her blood-  
  
He widened his eyes as he scented blood, not Aysha's blood, but the blood of his daughter in the next room.  
  
No! He could never hurt her! What was wrong with him? He wasn't like those other monsters! Valnar held his head, then he tried to hold his nose. The scent almost drove him crazy, until Aysha held her bleeding wrist before his face.  
  
"You're a vampire now. Take my blood, Valnar... you need it now." Valnar could barely perceive what came out of her mouth. A vampire? He didn't want this, but his body yelled at him. Something inside him forced him to ram his fangs into his wife's flesh.  
  
He could barely believe how greedily he drank her blood, as if he hadn't drank anything for weeks. Every time the blood flowed down his throat, it felt better than any sexual climax; every little corner of his body moaned satisfied.  
  
Valnar couldn't stop, because he wanted more and more, until Aysha pulled her arm back.  
  
Only now, after his body calmed down, did he begin to feel disgusted. How... how could he do such a thing?  
  
Aysha came closer and put her arms around his neck. He thought of a snake that was about to strangle him, but he didn't fight back.  
  
"Why...?" he asked her and buried his face into his hands, desperate.  
  
"You can't return to Alaine and your daughter," Aysha whispered and snuggled up to him, kissed his hair. "You're dangerous to them both."  
  
Valnar's sight became blurred as he began to cry. "Why..." he repeated.  
  
"Now we can stay together forever. I'll help you with your new life," Aysha answered, but Valnar didn't want this to be real.  
  
She was right. Even Lilea's blood made him frenzied with greed. How bad would it be if he smelled Alaine's blood?  
  
Aysha had taken his life.

* * *

It snowed heavily as Valnar went to Alaine's house with Lilea in his arms. It took all of his willpower not to bite his daughter, and that alone was a horrible feeling.  
  
She was wrapped in a thick blanket, and he gently stroked her face.  
  
"Lilea... I hope you and your mother are going to be all right... without me..." he sobbed, and as he put her on the steps, the bloody tears came.  
  
He was a monster.  
  
"Please forgive me," he cried. "I'm so sorry." But he could never make up for it again.  
  
Aysha stepped towards him and knocked on the front door, then she took his arm. "Come now, before somebody sees us," she hissed and pulled him with her.  
  
Valnar gave his daughter one last look, and hoped that her and Alaine could forgive him one day.  
  
Then he left with Aysha.


	15. Without Words - 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Words  
As Valnar brings the sick Alaine home to take care of her, his wife Aysha changes so much that he no longer knows if their relationship still makes sense.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
Ships: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia, Valnar Darnus/Aysha Darnus  
Tags: Vampires, Cheating, Drama, Romance, Blood Drinking

The days were exhausting and only went by slowly. Aysha taught Valnar how to be a vampire in the cold ice region.

It might be handy that he didn't feel the cold, but he hated to keep drinking blood from the humans, and he couldn't stop thinking about Alaine and his daughter.

Were they all right? Would Alaine be able to handle it alone?

He couldn't even say good bye to her... Valnar would understand if Alaine hated him.

"Valnar? Hello?" Aysha snapped her fingers in front of his face, then she kissed him on the mouth.

Valnar hated her. How he'd love to tear away from her and bite into her throat, but he couldn't defend himself against his wife. His body stopped every little movement against her, and so he had to endure her kisses.

Aysha licked passionately along his lips, and he wanted to kill her for it. Her tongue was still full of blood from her victim, and Valnar couldn't help but lick it up.

"I love you," Aysha whispered again and again, and Valnar ignored her every time.

As always, his answer was: "I want to check on Alaine and Lilea."

He could see the fury in her eyes, even more than usual.

"Stop always talking about her!" she hissed and grabbed his arms.

"Then let me go already!" Valnar hissed back.

"You know what?" she began and let him go again. "Then go to your Alaine. I'm sick of you and your constant whining! I'm already laughing about when she'll deny you or you accidently kill her! Then you will come back to me and beg me for forgiveness on your knees!"

"No, you're wrong!" Valnar growled at her, but he was glad that she finally seemed to be leaving him alone. He knew the basics and could handle the rest on his own.

And Alaine... if she really didn't want anything to do with him any more, he'd still look after her, and protect her.

Returning to Aysha would be the last thing he'd do.

"You'll regret this." Aysha's tone was toxic; he had never experienced her like this before, and she didn't give him a second glance. For a moment, it looked like she'd attack Valnar, but instead she transformed into a bat and flew away. Thankfully not towards Melsan.

Valnar looked after her and exhaled in relief, until he could no longer see her. Finally he was free from his hated wife.

He remained in this position for another hour, without moving an inch. The snow covered his head and his shoulders, and as he could no longer smell Aysha, and she was nowhere seen, he was definitely sure that he was free.

She was gone. Forever.

Even if he still needed practice, Valnar managed to turn into a bat and flew towards Melsan, as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to hold Alaine and their daughter in his arms again. Just the thought made him smile again after days.

Would Alaine accept him as a vampire?

* * *

As he arrived in Melsan he still saw light in Alaine's house. He landed in front of her window and transformed back to normal. With his sleeve, he wiped over the icy glass, but couldn't see anyone inside.

Suddenly a scent filled his nose that paralyzed his entire body.

Blood.

Without thinking, Valnar ran to the front door and broke it open with bare hands. If something happened to Alaine or Lilea, he'd never forgive himself. And if somebody harmed them... Just the thought made him hiss.

He followed the scent of blood, until he arrived in the living room, and the sight froze the blood in his veins.

Alaine lay motionless on the settee, covered in blood.

"Alaine! No!" Valnar ran to her and kneeled before the settee. He grabbed her body and shook her, but only then did he notice that her wrists were cut open. Her blood almost made Valnar frenzy, but the sight tore him apart interally.

"No, no, please don't," he begged as tears ran down his cheeks. Without her he didn't want to exist anymore.

He wanted to scream, but he had to act fast; he couldn't let her die!

"Please forgive me." He decided to bite into her neck. Her blood was incredibly exciting and beautiful for all of his senses, but he wasn't allowed to feast on it, couldn't. "Alaine, Alaine," he cried. He prayed to all possible gods that it wasn't too late yet, and let his saliva drip into her wound.

* * *

Valnar brought Alaine to a hut in the forest. It was old and destroyed, and he doubted that anyone would disturb them here.

"Alaine," Valnar whispered, lying next to her on the floor. He snuggled up to her, kissed her cheek and hoped that he had done everything right. That's how Aysha had done it with him.

It had to work.

Would she forgive him? He hadn't wanted to turn her into a monster, but she'd have died otherwise. He couldn't and wouldn't let that happen.

His daughter was nowhere to be found. What had happened? Valnar anticipated the worst.

Hours went by as he lay next to her and held her. She was icecold, and Valnar cried bloody tears. Maybe she was dead, maybe it had been too late. He had failed everything possible: his wife, his beloved and his daughter.

Guilt plagued him. He was way worse than his father, and now he was a bloodthirsty beast. A deserved fate.

Valnar stood up and shook his head. No, he couldn't wallow in self-pity. He had to stay strong.

Before he could think more, he heard a sigh.

Quickly, he turned around. "Alaine!" Valnar let out a sound between a sob and a laugh, and thanked everything and everyone. "Alaine, you're alive!"

Valnar held her hands and helped her to sit, and couldn't stop kissing her cheek from joy. Alaine opened her eyes, and they were no longer green, but a dark red.

Without hesitating, Valnar bit into his wrist and put it at Alaine's mouth. Driven by her new instincts, she licked over his wound and began to suck his blood.

"You're doing great," he whispered. A weird, but not unwelcome tingling sensation went through his whole body, and he stroked Alaine's hair with his free hand. "You're okay," he whispered, kissing her head.

Minutes went by, until she let go of him again, and Valnar was shocked by how stunning and attractive she looked with blood around her mouth. His blood.

He wanted to bite her.

"What... what happened?" Alaine asked and was startled at her own voice, just like Valnar.

"You can talk," he laughed. Her voice was beautiful, and he teared up some more. He'd have never thought to ever hear her speak. "I... I had to turn you into a vampire, or you'd have died." Valnar kissed her mouth, and she returned the kiss, but then she looked shocked.

"Oh god, our daughter!" she shouted. "The priest, with whom I live, couldn't take care of a child and a disabled woman and gave her away!" Bloody tears formed in her eyes. "And then... you were gone as well, and I was so alone again-"

Valnar interrupted her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry... Aysha, she... she was a vampire. She bit me to keep you away from you and our child. But she is gone, you're not alone."

"Valnar... thank you. I'm so happy, you're here," she sobbed and snuggled up to him. "Please don't leave again."

A feeling of relief spread inside him.

"Ssh, I'll never leave you ever again, I promise you. Rest a little more," Valnar whispered and stroked her back, over her long hair. Even as a vampire, she still smelled as wonderful as before.

"No, we have to find Lilea!" Alaine hissed upset and got up. She almost stumbled, but Valnar held her hand.

"Wait, you have to drink more! After that we'll look for her." If she ran into the village now, she'd probably kill everything and everyone.

"Drink blood..." Alaine added, and Valnar nodded.

"I'm truly sorry," he repeated, but Alaine took his hand and rubbed her face against it.

"You don't have to be sorry," she said gently and put her arms around him. "You're with me. As long as we're together, we will never become monsters."

He hadn't seen it that way... and how right she was. With her together he felt secure, calm. They'd both cling to their humanity, the love they had for each other.

They were no monsters, because monsters couldn't love.

* * *

On their way to Melsan, Valnar and Alaine spotted a lonely wanderer. Alaine feasted on his blood, while Valnar made sure that she didn't kill him.

"Pay attention to his heartbeat," he reminded her, and Alaine let him go shortly after.

She might have dropped the human to the ground, but he'd recuperate again.

Alaine was trembling and seemed to need a moment to calm down again.

"What an undescribably beautiful feeling," she whispered, hugging herself.

Yes, that it was. Even if it was such a barbaric deed, he couldn't disagree. At least they didn't have to kill, and he was happy that Alaine grew accustomed to it so quickly.

Melsan might not be a small village, but they didn't take long until they found Lilea. They could see her in the great house of the mayor, in a crib and dressed with expensive clothing. Valnar pulled Alaine back as a woman walked into the room.

"Well, my baby girl?" she said and took the child into her arms.

Valnar and Alaine were enraged. How could these... humans dare to touch their daughter? As if she was their own flesh and blood? As her husband also entered the room, it became too much for both of them.

"They will pay for this!" Alaine growled and clenched her fist.

"Help me," Valnar hissed, and together they tore the window apart. He threw the frame far away as the human woman began to scream.

"What the...?!" the husband yelled. "MONSTERS!"

Lilea began to cry and Valnar frenzied from fury. It was the humans' fault that she was so upset! THEY were the monsters!

"Now you will suffer, human!" Alaine grabbed the man and sunk her fangs into his neck, as the woman screeched and tried to flee with Lilea.

But Valnar grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, growling at her.

"Oh god!!!" she screamed, but before he could ram his fangs into her neck, the woman fell unconscious.

Lucky for her. Valnar took his child from her arms and threw the woman onto the floor.

"Oh, my poor child," Alaine whispered as she let the man go, and walked towards Valnar with her arms opened.

"What have they done to you!" she hissed, and Valnar passed their child to her.

But Lilea didn't stop screaming and crying, and it stung Valnar's undead heart. Alaine held their daughter with her bloodsmeared mouth. No, what they were doing here was wrong, their child was afraid of them. They turned into the monsters they didn't want to become.

Alaine walked furiously towards the two humans. "We should kill them both for this!"

Valnar grabbed her arm. "No. Stop it, Alaine."

Alaine gave him a bewildered stare. "What?! She is OUR daughter!"

"We've gone too far. Do you really think she'd be fine with us? What if we can't control ourselves anymore? Or do you want to curse her with vampirism?" he asked. "Lilea has new parents that take care of her. Human parents. She belongs to her kind." As much as it hurt him, they had to give her up. With these two humans, their daughter would have a calm and safe life.

"I-" Alaine began, but then was speechless. She fell to her knees and began to cry, hugging her child tightly.

Valnar hurried to her and hugged her. "Let her live her life in peace. We will protect her from afar." Tears formed in his eyes, but he had to be strong for them both.

"You're right..." Alaine sobbed. She was devastated, just like he was. "What did we almost do?"

Neither of them wanted to voice it, that this could have happened to Lilea. Thankfully, they hadn't ended up killing these two humans, or they'd have never forgiven themselves.

Crying quietly, Alaine gave Lilea a kiss and brought her back to her crib, where she calmed down again somewhat. Valnar stroked her head one last time, as Alaine leaned her head against the crib.

"We'll always watch over you," he promised her and gently grabbed Alaine by the shoulders.

"Come..." he whispered, and after short hesitation, she nodded.

Alaine got up and wiped the tears from her face. "We love you so much, sweetie. Don't forget."

One last time they gave their daughter a look, then they left the house. The humans would wake up again and not remember anything.

On a hill above Melsan, Valnar and Alaine watched the village. Everyone who dared to endanger this place would have to deal with them.

"We've done the right thing," Alaine said and held his hand as she noticed his pained gaze.

Valnar nodded. "Yes, we did." She had the same gaze and he forced himself to smile.

Both of their pain would probably never leave, but it had been the right choice, even if they could never be with their child again.

Thus they'd always protect their daughter from afar.


End file.
